


Little Bistro

by vaudevillian_girl



Series: Little Bistro [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Age Regression, Daddy Kink, Daddy!dallon, Dd/lb dinamics, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Little Space, Little!Brendon, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_girl/pseuds/vaudevillian_girl
Summary: Dallon Weekes was a famous person in the “Littles and Caregivers” community. He owned a pretty bistro in Los Angeles and it was a “special” place for littles, daddies, mommies and non-binary caregivers. He had decided to have that restaurant because he thought that he could help lonely littles, but then they had started to show up at every time, asking for a nice place to stay for few hours. The restaurant soon became a bistro and after few months it was always full of people, and a lot of them weren’t even into the “daddy” scene, they were just curious.Littles of all kinds could do what they wanted there, they could have proper meals with their significant other or alone with a member of the staff if they needed to be fed. It was a safe place for them, it was a nice and intimate bistro for them. Dallon was really proud of himself, he had worked hard to get where he was.





	1. The Bistro

**Author's Note:**

> Pals I've made an Instagram account about Dallon, Brendon and Brallon.  
> The user is: aexthetic.dallon

Dallon Weekes was a famous person in the “Littles and Caregivers” community. He owned a pretty bistro in Los Angeles and it was a “special” place for littles, daddies, mommies and non-binary caregivers. He had decided to have that restaurant because he thought that he could help lonely littles, but then they had started to show up at every time, asking for a nice place to stay for few hours. The restaurant soon became a bistro and after few months it was always full of people, and a lot of them weren’t even into the “daddy” scene, they were just curious.

Littles of all kinds could do what they wanted there, they could have proper meals with their significant other or alone with a member of the staff if they needed to be fed. It was a safe place for them, it was a nice and intimate bistro for them. Dallon was really proud of himself, he had worked hard to get where he was.

Littles from all over the world had been there and Dallon found himself with a lot of money, yet he was still single and he desperately needed a little. He missed being a Daddy, he missed taking care of his lover, he was such a soppy person with a big heart and a joyful smile. People thought that, since he had that bistro, it would be easy for him to find a little for himself, but unluckily most of the little boys were straight or taken.

He used to spend his whole day at the bistro. It opened at 8 a.m. and closed at 10 p.m., Dallon had planned every small details and everything was flawless, pastel colours were all over the place and stickers were printed on the walls. There were littles’ menus and caregivers’ menus, colouring books were on the floor of the playroom where littles could play while waiting for their meals, videogames and books were in another playroom which looked like a library. There were a lot of tables covered with plates, cups and other littles’ items. Dallon was satisfied of his bistro and of his mutual clients.

Dallon was a real sweetheart, he was nice and he was stunning. He had piercing blue eyes and thin lips, his cheekbones where high and sharp and his face looked a bit intimidating, he had a “resting bitch face” but his smile was small and it could light the whole room. He was tall and he was a dork, he knew that, but at least his personality was enjoyable for the others. As a Daddy he was lovable and a big wobbly bundle of happiness, he was strict sometimes but he also loved to spoil his little. He was openly gay and he had just one little in his whole life, unluckily he had moved away and they couldn’t be together, but they used to text once in a while.

He had an amazing staff at the bistro. A lot of them were queer, they were friendly and Dallon had worked hard to be sure to have the right people. Josh was the best one, he had a cheerful personality and a funny face; George was, well, he was British so he was really polite and smiley, he had his own little and they were an amazing couple; Janet was a careful person and most of littles loved her; Sammy was nice, they were cute and they had a strong voice. There were other people too but Dallon had his favourites.

His bistro was his pride and joy, he loved it and he loved to see those littles all happy and giggling with their caregivers. Every day was an adventure and he used to spend hours just listening to the small giggles and chuckles from the littles, it was a relaxing job after all and he was glad to have opened that bistro.

However, Dallon didn’t know that his life was about to change drastically and surely he would love his job even more. He just needed to wait few more hours and then his future was going to change forever. And he would love it and he would love _him_.

…

Brendon Urie was a stubborn guy, he was a college kid and he was frequenting his last year. It was stressful and living in Los Angeles wasn’t easy, it was expensive and luckily he lived in the dorms, he had a job that he didn’t like at all, it was boring and he hated to stay in that crumped book shop. He was a needy a person too, his roommate tried to follow his needs but it wasn’t his “world”, Brendon appreciated it though.

Brendon needed constant comfort, he had few issues to deal it- anxiety and panic attacks were pretty awful- and they stressed him out most of times, he needed to be taken care of and sometimes he just needed to feel loved, and his roommate couldn’t do that. Brendon let his thoughts carry him away, he couldn’t help it and he hated it, he hated being himself.

He had few friends, they were amazing and Brendon loved them, he was happy when he was around them. They all knew about his life, they were supportive of his lifestyle and Brendon was glad because he could be himself without worrying too much. He was a little and he used to spend most of his days in his headspace, it relaxed him and it made him feel safe even without a Daddy. Brendon really wanted to have a proper caregiver but he didn’t know where to find one and he didn’t trust Internet at all.

Brendon had bright brown eyes, plump lips and a big nose, he was attractive and he knew it, his self-esteem was pretty high. He wasn’t tall, he was tiny and he had small shoulders and short legs, a nice butt and short fingers; he physically looked little sometimes, especially when he wore oversized jumpers.

Sarah was his best-friend, she knew everything about him and she had dragged him around the city for the whole day, Brendon was tired and his feet hurt a lot. He was already in his headspace and he was about to throw a tantrum if they didn’t stop. He was hungry and he wanted to rest for a bit, he was really tired and a nice and hot bowl of mac and cheese sounded good.

His stomach was grumbling and he looked at Sarah with needy eyes, he rubbed his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and he wiped his nose on it, sighing. He bit the cloth and munched it slowly, staring at the road and pouting. He had managed to convince her to take a bus and Sarah had told him that she wanted to show him a new place, Brendon was excited and scared, it was new and people could judge him.  He breathed in sharply and looked outside, smiling dumbly.

Sarah stepped out of the bus and Brendon followed her, he grabbed her hand and smiled when she patted his back. They walked for a little bit and Brendon babbled about some pretty flowers he had seen. The street was pretty busy but Brendon was attached by the hip to Sarah, Brendon was looking around and his eyes shined brightly once he saw a big bubbly ensign, he looked happily at Sarah and dragged her towards the restaurant.

Sarah had booked them a table and Brendon was running all over the place, staring at the walls with a big goofy smile and his eyes bright and shiny. She tried to make him sit properly but then she gave up and waited patiently for their meals to be ready, Brendon was already making friends and he was busy staring at a man near him. His eyes were glued on him and Sarah swore he was almost trembling. Brendon was observing the man, he was so tall and cute, he was adorable. Brendon cleared his throat and bit his sweater’s sleeve, he turned his head towards Sarah and she nodded, Brendon took a deep breath and touched slightly his hand, chuckling.

“Hi.”


	2. Blue Mac & Cheese

“Hi.”

Dallon jolted slightly and he turned his head towards the small voice. “Hi.” He smiled and looked at the boy in front of him, he was cute and small, oh so small. “Can I help you?” The boy nodded and bit his sweater’s sleeve, giggling. “What’s the matter?” The guy shrugged and smiled brightly, looking behind him and then at Dallon again. “I’ve never seen you here before.”

The boy let go of the cloth and blinked. “Sarah brought me here.” He mumbled rubbing his eyes with a yawn. “’m Brendon.” He smiled again and his eyes crinkled slightly behind his glasses.

“I’m Dallon, it’s nice to meet you.” He smiled politely and looked behind him, seeing a worried woman sitting alone at a table near the exit. “I think your Mommy wants you back.” He smiled again and Brendon furrowed his eyebrows, biting his lower lip and making Dallon’s stomach crunch.

“Mommy?” Brendon mumbled looking behind him. “Oh, Sarah is not my Mommy.” He said cheerfully, looking at him with a giggle. “She’s my friend, she’s nice.” He looked at his feet and then at Dallon, blinking twice and biting the sleeve of his sweater again. “You’re nice too.” He murmured shyly.

Dallon ruffled his hair and patted his shoulder. “Thank you, Brendon. I think your food is ready, though.” He smiled and Brendon’s head snapped up. He waved at Dallon and ran away, almost tripping on his own feet. Dallon looked at him for few more seconds and he sighed, starting to clean a table with a small smile on his face.

It had been a nice talk, short but really nice, Brendon seemed adorable and he seemed excited about everything, Dallon was fascinated by him. He couldn’t stop looking at him and he had bumped into Josh countless of times while cleaning few tables, he was distracted by him and he had done everything to be around him, he had even started to take orders making George laugh since he couldn’t even remember few plates without messing up. Usually Dallon was good at work, he was amazing but that day he couldn’t focus on anything.

However, two hours later Brendon was still there and he was now playing with a full bowl of macaroni and cheese, looking sad and bothered; he was even pouting and Dallon had caught himself cooing at the sight, cursing under his breath after it. Sarah was trying to convince Brendon to finish his food but Dallon knew that cold mac and cheese wasn’t good, it was mushy and chewy. Even Sammy had tried to convince the little to eat, but they had failed miserably and Sarah had stared at them for the whole time, smiling.

Janet looked at Dallon and coughed slightly. He walked towards Brendon and knelt down near him, smiling and introducing himself to Sarah, who thanked him sighing. She needed to go to work but Brendon hadn’t eaten lunch yet and she couldn’t leave him when he was throwing a tantrum, she was a good friend after all. When Sarah stood up, Brendon’s face fell and he looked at his hands, sighing. Dallon took her place and Sarah thanked him again, leaving a generous amount of money on the table.

Dallon cleared his throat and looked at Brendon. “Aren’t you hungry?” he asked gently, tapping his fingers on the table. Brendon shrugged and shook his head, mumbling something under his breath. “Isn’t it good?” he asked moving his chair closer to him.

“It’s not blue.”

“Pardon?”

“I want blue mac and cheese.” Brendon mumbled pushing the plate away, pouting again. “It’s a pretty colour.”

Dallon stood up and took his plate. “Can you keep a secret?” he said looking at him in the eyes, making Brendon blush and nod. “I actually have blue mac and cheese, but it’s a secret.” He whispered and Brendon gasped, his eyes were wide and surprised, his body tingled and he curled the tip of his fingers. “Wait here for few minutes, I’ll be right back.” He ruffled his hair and Brendon smiled.

He sat there for a bit and his little mind was spinning, he felt his body full of sparkles and his stomach was light, maybe because he hadn’t eaten since that morning but Brendon was confused, he felt a warm feeling inside his chest and that made him tingle, he couldn’t help but giggle at the thought. Dallon was cute, he was kind to him and he had blue mac and cheese, which Sarah had always refused to give to him saying that it wasn’t healthy.

When Dallon came back, Brendon almost bounced in his seat because Dallon actually had a blue bowl of food- little did he know that Dallon had just poured a drop of food-colorant in it- and he squealed silently. He patted the empty chair near him and Dallon sat down again, he hugged him tightly and thanked him with a shy smile, digging his fork inside the food and humming happily with his eyes closed.

Brendon started to ramble about few things and he showed few pictures of his favourite stuffies to Dallon, introducing them giggling and pushing his phone in Dallon’s hands, he was too busy to hold his phone. He finished his lunch and looked around and blushed when he saw few people staring at him, he hid his face behind the sleeve of his sweater and huffed quietly, biting his lips and grabbing his phone again. He didn’t know how he would came back home but he wasn’t worried, he could spend few more hours there and then he could call his roommate to pick him up.

Dallon excused himself and stood up, he ruffled his hair and Brendon looked up at him, confused. “Do you want something else?” he asked and Brendon shook his head. “What would you like to do now?”

“I’m tired.” He mumbled rubbing his eyes with a yawn, moving uncomfortably in his chair, looking up at Dallon.

For once Dallon found his office useful. He showed Brendon the way to the small room and the little seemed excited, he felt special. The couch wasn’t that much but it was a comfortable place where he could sleep, the room was warm enough and it smelled like lavender, there was a blanket on the armrest of the couch and it was so fluffy that Brendon snuggled happily with it tucked under his cheek. He fell asleep within minutes, hidden under the blanket with his thumb in his mouth.

Dallon didn’t know what to do, he was kind with everyone but he felt something click with Brendon, he truly cared about him and they had known each other for few hours, but he was hoping to see him again. Brendon seemed interesting, he was a polite little with a lot of stuffies and binkies; Dallon already remembered few names of them. And now he was watching Brendon sleep fondly on his couch, he was peaceful and quiet.

He walked outside and closed slowly the door, wiping his hands on his jeans. He cleared his throat and rubbed his face, Janet looked at him and he sighed shrugging and busying himself with cleaning and tidying up the whole bistro, he needed to pass time after all.

 


	3. Dallon

When Brendon woke up he felt a soft blanket above him and he hummed happily, rubbing his nose on it. He smiled and rubbed forcefully his eyes, he whined when the bright light of the sun hit his face, he stood up groggily and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, wearing it like a cape. He looked around the small room and his lips formed a perfect shaped “o”, he glued his eyes on few pictures and he giggled when he saw a picture of Dallon with the whole staff. He moved around the room a little bit more and slid a finger over a photo of Dallon.

“Pretty…” he murmured biting his lower lip, tapping his index on the frame.

He walked outside the room and wandered around, he licked his lips and yawned, bored out of his mind. Brendon stumbled on the hem of the blanket and he fell on the ground, hitting his elbow and his knee. His lower lip started to quiver slightly and he sit up slowly, he rubbed his eyes and touched his sore knee and elbow; he hated the fact that he felt little always in the wrong moments. He stood up after few minutes and started his exploration again, busying himself for a bit.

His mind aged up slowly, he was trying really hard to be a “big boy” because he needed to go back home without bothering his friends. Everything in that restaurant was making him feel little again and fighting against that was really tough, Brendon was happy and now he was moving towards the main room, hoping to find Dallon there. He wanted to thank him and say goodbye to him, he had been really nice to him.

Now that he was thinking about it, Dallon was attractive and his personality seemed to suit Brendon’s. He had those pretty and deep eyes that had made Brendon’s stomach crunch, he felt light near him and that odd feeling reminded him of when he was with his old Daddy, he was so happy but then the magic disappeared and they broke up. Brendon felt those shots of happiness ran through his body when he was near Dallon. It was way too early to talk about love, but Brendon was attracted to him and he was interested in knowing him better. Big Brendon thought that Dallon could be a good partner, Little Brendon was fascinated by his manners and his soft voice.

Brendon wanted to know him better, he would love to ask him out but even when he wasn’t little he was shy and unsure about everything. He walked inside the kitchen without realising it and he stuttered an apology, running out of the room and bumping into a short guy with curly hair. He looked down at him and frowned, he was smaller than him and shorter than him too. He had small eyes and thin lips, he was so skinny that Brendon could break him with a small punch on his arm.

He smiled apologetically and walked away, he shoved his hands in his pockets and yawned, rubbing his forehead and pushing his glasses back on his nose. He was starting to get lost in the restaurant and his breath hitched, he was starting to feel Little again and it was the last thing that he wanted, especially when he was alone and without someone that he trusted. He sighed again and poked his head through a door, he blinked twice and then stepped in.

He heard Dallon’s voice from behind a thin wall and he smiled happily, running towards that warm voice. He pushed the small door open and he walked inside, he saw Dallon on the phone and he waited patiently for him to be done. He studied his back and his height made him squirm and almost sink back in his headspace; Dallon couldn’t do it to him, Brendon needed to be a big boy now.

“Jesus, you scared me.” Dallon said once he turned his head. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to thank you, I have to go.” Brendon smiled and cleared his throat, blinking.

“Oh, well, I hope to see you again.”

“Definitely.”

…

Brendon had taken the bus and it had been the worst moment of his whole life, it wasn’t funny when he was all alone squeezed between a smelly guy and a sleeping woman. When he had gotten home he almost burst into tears, nothing felt safer than his dorm, his small and intimate dorm. His roommate wasn’t there, he was probably having a date with his girlfriend and Brendon could lay down on his bed naked, snuggling with his favourite blanket and Ronnie, his stuffed kitten.

Brendon sunk on his headspace again and he hummed happily when he rubbed his nose against his pillow, breathing in the scent of vanilla. He hid his face under it and tucked Ronnie close. Brendon couldn’t help but think about how good he felt near Dallon, he clearly was a Daddy and Brendon wondered if he had a Little waiting for him back at home. He wondered if he had picked up that job because he wanted to or because he just needed a job, he thought about him a lot.

Brendon didn’t know who Dallon was, he didn’t know anything about how famous he was, he didn’t know anything about him and maybe it was better this way. It would be more special since they could share small talks about nothing for hours, maybe snuggling under Brendon’s blanket with Ronnie pressed between them. Brendon would love that, he would also love to lazily make out with him.

He rolled between the sheets few times and then he sighed, he rubbed his eyes and tugged the blanket above his head, he felt his head a bit dizzy and he yawned loudly. He wanted to sleep but he couldn’t relax, he couldn’t stop to think and he couldn’t stop fussing about what he was feeling towards Dallon. He was mesmerized by him, his personality. Little Brendon really wanted him to be his Daddy even if he had met him few hours before, it scared him how fast he was trusting him but Dallon had given him blue mac and cheese and Brendon couldn’t help but giggle at the memory.

He was in a happy mood, luckily, and Dallon had made him feel even better than before, Brendon was in awe. He wanted to go back to the bistro the following day and the day after that, he also liked the bistro a lot, it was a really comfortable place and he felt safe there. Before he left he had met few littles and he made friends, that was exciting since he didn’t have much friends in the scene.

 Brendon liked that place, it seemed intimate enough for him and he loved the feeling of being near someone like him. He hadn’t met a lot of littles or daddies in his whole life, actually he had only met one and it didn’t end well, Brendon didn’t miss him. He felt so much better without him, the first months were amazing and the first year was wonderful, but everything faded away when he started to forget about him and Brendon felt lonely. They broke up and Brendon started to live again.

Now he was scared to be around Dallon, he didn’t know why but the fact that he was a Daddy made him slightly uncomfortable. He had power and he could decide, he could be an awful Daddy or a good one, but Brendon didn’t know that and it was making him anxious. It was normal for him, he was used to have insecurities. He had known Dallon just for a single day but it felt right, his chest tingled and his knees trembled when they had hugged before Brendon left.

Brendon fell asleep with his blanket hidden under his chin and Ronnie pressed against his chest, his spare pillow was laying vertically near him and he was curled around it tightly, he used to imagine that it was someone’s body. He dreamed of a peaceful world and a nice house where he could live, having an ordinary life with his loved one. He wasn’t asking for much.


	4. Thoughts

Brendon was a giggling mess that day, he had convinced Sarah to bring him back to the bistro after a week, he was already trembling in anticipation. He had pestered his friends for the whole week, Spencer had almost chopped off his head. Brendon couldn’t help it, he had fallen in love with the place and he had enjoyed the afternoon he had spent there, plus he missed Dallon and he wanted to see him again, even if he wasn’t feeling _that_ little. However he was holding onto Ronnie tightly, he was slightly scared to not find Dallon there that day.

Brendon walked past the door of the restaurant and he let go of Sarah’s hand, he smiled up at her and she waved, telling him that she was going to pick him up at 4p.m., Brendon was a bit overwhelmed by the amount of people inside but he moved around for a bit, searching Dallon and dragging Ronnie with him. Few people from the staff said “hello” to him and Brendon felt himself slip into his headspace a tiny bit, finding himself become more little and nervous than before, Brendon really wanted to see Dallon again, he had missed him and his soft voice.

He looked around and spot a free table, he sat down and bit his lower lip, he yawned loudly and sighed while playing with his fingers. Dallon wasn’t around and Brendon was losing hope, he was hungry but he didn’t want to eat alone, he didn’t like it at all, when he was little he hated being alone and he hated taking care of himself on his own. It was strange and it didn’t felt right, he was afraid to mess up and if he did, there would be no one around him to comfort him.

However he ordered his lunch and sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes and pushing his wallet and phone on the table. Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders and he jolted, his eyes widened and he turned his head back, facing a grey shirt and a pair of arms covered with a dark jacket. He smiled at Dallon and scrunched up his nose when he ruffled his hair. He studied him carefully, exploring his body and his face, blushing madly when Dallon caught him stare. His doubts made him aging up again and he was starting to feel uncomfortable, he looked away and moved in his seat.

Would Dallon be a good caregiver? Would he take care of him properly? Was he straight, maybe? Brendon wasn’t sure about anything anymore. He was scared, he really was. Maybe being there wasn’t a good idea, Brendon needed a new caregiver but he couldn’t trust Dallon yet, he didn’t even know if he had a little and he didn’t even know his last name. Dallon seemed a good person but he didn’t know if it was just a mask that he used at work. Brendon was confused and he didn’t like how he felt.

He just wanted to calm his thoughts, they were eating him alive.

“It’s nice to see you again, Brendon.” Dallon said sweetly, sitting in front of him.

“Yeah, how have you been?” he mumbled.

“Everything is good. What about you?”

Brendon nodded and looked up at him. “I’ve been okay.” He smiled weakly and cleared his throat.

“I was wondering if you want to exchange numbers.” Dallon said softly, sweetly, making Brendon squirm and blush. “We could talk sometimes, if you want.”

Brendon pondered about it for a bit, was that the beginning of something? Was Dallon trying to ask him out or was he just being nice? However Brendon melted and gave Dallon his phone, he looked at him typing his number with a small smile, giving his phone back to Brendon. They looked at each other for few minutes, Brendon let Dallon study his face while he did the same, he caught him blush slightly and Brendon furrowed his eyebrows. Perhaps Dallon was nervous as much as him and that made Brendon’s mind imagine tons of reasons why he was uncomfortable.

“So, uhm, do you wanna eat lunch with me in my office?” Dallon asked smiling.

“Would that be a good idea? I don’t want to ruin anything.” Brendon muttered shyly.

“Don’t worry, it’s perfectly okay, you can eat there since I can tell you’re not that little anymore.” Dallon chuckled and smiled warmly, making Brendon tingle and smile happily. “C’mon, I’ll grab our lunch.” He said standing up, patting Brendon’s head with a chuckle.

And Brendon’s stomach grumbled, but he was focused on his thoughts again and he didn’t want to sink in a groove of anxiety and bad memories. He followed Dallon with his head low, his hands in his pockets and his face emotionless. He wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing, being alone with Dallon was exciting but he was scared to fail, to embarrass himself and burn a remote chance for a relationship. He didn’t even notice that he was in Dallon’s office, he sighed and sat down on a chair in front of the desk.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you, you’re being too nice.” Brendon said looking at his feet.

“Oh, no, it’s a pleasure.” He smiled and moved closer to him. “It’d like to know you a bit better, and I’m sure that Big Brendon is lovely as the Little one.” He kissed his forehead and Brendon’s eyes closed, a smile tugging his lips.

He looked up at him and blinked, he licked his lips and bounced his legs up and down. “You’re really nice, Dallon.”

“Thank you. Now, I’ll go and grab our food, I’m sure you’re hungry.” He said with a smile, hearing Brendon’s stomach grumble and the boy blushed. “Told you, I’ll be right back.”

“Can you bring some cookies, please?” He asked with pink cheeks, chewing his lower lip.

“Sure, anything else?”

“Do you have blueberries muffins?” He asked with shining eyes.

“Of course, who do you think I am?”

Brendon laughed and pushed him away, looking at him while he walked outside. He looked around the office and he noticed things that he hadn’t seen before, being a big boy was helpful and he read all of the degrees hung on the walls. He found out that he had a master in economy, a master in English literature and one in music, Brendon was speechless and surprised. He opened a drawer gingerly and gulped, he shouldn’t do that.

He couldn’t stop, though. He was curious, he really was and he shuffled through Dallon’s documents, he saw a page where Dallon’s name was written under the name of the bistro. He read it and his knees trembled, he put the sheet of paper back and licked his lips. It was so obvious that Dallon was the owner of that place, Brendon had been blind but now everything was settling down and he sighed happily, closing the drawer.

Brendon looked at the picture on the desk and he sighed, he stared at the papers on it and at the chewed pen, smiling. He liked that place, he liked the atmosphere, everything screamed “Dallon” and Brendon felt at home.


	5. Day Out

A month passed quickly and Brendon was always at the bistro. He had made friends with few costumers and the whole staff, he was a mutual. He went there even when he wasn’t little and he spent his time with Dallon, drinking tea and watching awful movies. Brendon had met George’s and Josh’s littles, the three of them were good friends and Brendon had had tons of sleepovers with them. Unluckily, he and Dallon were still blocked to the whole “friends” thing, it pissed Brendon off a tiny bit. Thanks to Sarah he had accepted the fact that he liked him, when he was little he used to sit on his lap and look at him, searching his smile.

Little Brendon was mesmerized by Dallon, he was a natural caregiver and he praised him whenever he did something good. They coloured together and Brendon always pouted when he saw his drawings; Dallon was a real artist. Brendon had found out that he was a good singer, he had bothered him until he had given up and sang to him; boy, was Brendon in awe. Little Brendon wanted to have sleepovers at Dallon’s too, but he was too scared to ask and big Brendon wanted to have tons of dates with him. Brendon loved the idea of the two of them together, it would be lovely.

That day Brendon got to spend the whole day with Dallon at the bistro, he had told him that he had planned an amazing day for them. They were going to have breakfast together and then Brendon could do his homework with Dallon or they could drawing and colour a picture together. Then they were going to watch a movie while having lunch and then they were going to take a nap; after that they were going to go to the park with Matty and Tyler. They were going to have dinner at the bistro and stay together until Sarah’s call. Brendon was excited.

When they walked inside the restaurant he let go of Sarah’s arm, he ran past the kitchen and he sped up to Dallon’s office, bouncing happily in front of the door. He waited for Sarah to knock and then he pushed the door open, he walked in happily and looked around, he pulled Ronnie closer and left his backpack on the couch, he looked at Sarah with a pout when he understood that Dallon wasn’t there. He sat down in front of the desk and sighed sadly.

“Why, why has he forgot?” he mumbled looking at his feet.

“Of course not, he’s  just busy honey.” Sarah said sitting down next to him, smiling.

Brendon sighed and bit his lower lip, waiting patiently with his head full of thoughts. Few minutes passed but it looked like hours to Brendon, indeed he jumped on his feet when he saw Dallon enter the room, his knees wobbled and he threw himself in his arms, hiding his face in his neck. He hugged him tightly and giggled, he looked briefly at Sarah and then he focused his gaze on Dallon, smiling shyly. Dallon patted his back and kissed his forehead, he stroked his scalp and Brendon almost mewled.

“He thought that you have forgotten.” Sarah said smiling gently.

Dallon gasped faking surprise, Brendon looked up at him and blushed. “Brendon I’d never forget  something so important!” He said smiling, combing his hair. Brendon hid his face in his chest and blushed. “I couldn’t wait to see you again, Bren.”

“Beebo.” Brendon corrected him.

“Beebo, sorry.” He laughed softly and patted his hair. “You’re little, huh?” Brendon nodded and sighed happily. “How old are you?” Brendon lifted four fingers and rubbed his eyes. “I can tell that we won’t do any homework, today.”

“Pretty pictures?” He asked with his cheek pressed on his chest.

“Of course, we’ll colour together.” Dallon said looking at Sarah, thanking her with a smile. “Say goodbye to Sarah, Beebo.”

“Ba-bye.” He said waving and pressing his face on Dallon’s chest again. He looked up at him and tugged his shirt. “Uppies?”

Dallon smiled and kissed his forehead, he picked him up and Brendon wrapped his legs around his torso, giggling. He curled up in his arms and chuckled, he licked his lips and rested his head on his shoulder, he looked up at him and Dallon carried him towards the couch. “You’re so little today, are you sure you want to go out?” Brendon nodded and smiled happily.

“Want breakfast, Dally.” He mumbled rubbing his eyes, chuckling and nuzzling his neck.

“Yeah? What do you want?” Brendon shrugged and pressed his forehead on his neck, grumbling messy words. “Cereals, maybe?”

“Yes please.” He said rubbing his eyes, yawning.

“Stay here, honey.” Brendon shook his head with a loud whine, tugging Dallon’s shirt and snuggling closer. “No? Do you want to come with me?” Brendon nodded and kissed his cheek, thanking him silently.

Dallon picked him up and kissed his forehead, Brendon was pretty light and it wasn’t hard to carry him around, Dallon missed the feeling of having a little but Brendon acted like he was his Daddy and Dallon didn’t mind. It hurt a bit to know that it wasn’t “real”, that Brendon wasn’t his little and that he wasn’t his Daddy. He wanted to change that, he really wanted to take care of little Brendon and love him as much as he loved big Brendon. He wasn’t in love yet, it was too early but he really liked him.

However he found himself feeding Brendon cereals, he played with the spoon making it look like an airplane, Brendon pinched his hand softly when Dallon didn’t give him the spoon and Dallon laughed, making him giggle and lick his bottom lip. Brendon was lactose intolerant and Dallon had made him love soymilk, and now they were having breakfast with Lucky Charms and Oreos, letting the crumbs fall on the couch.

“’m full.” Brendon said turning his head away from the spoon.

Dallon kissed his forehead and smiled. “At least, finish this last spoon.” He smiled and rubbed his arms, Brendon nodded and opened up his mouth. “There, all done.” He kissed his head and Brendon snuggled closer, he hid his face in his neck and smiled. “Do you want to colour a picture?” he said rubbing his neck.

“A pretty one!” he said bouncing happily.

“Go and pick a colouring book, Beebo.” Dallon said stroking his cheek. Brendon stood up and opened the drawer on the left, he grabbed his favourite book and ran back to Dallon, sitting on his lap with the crayons in his right hand. “Good choice.”

After four pictures and an hour of cuddles in front of a movie, Brendon started to ask for lunch. His stomach grumbled loudly and Brendon hid his face in his neck, mumbling an apology. He had his binky in his mouth and his eyes were a bit sleepy but he wasn’t tired, he was just dozing off because of Dallon’s warmth and soft breath. He really liked being in his arms, he felt safe.

He smiled happily when Dallon called George asking him to bring them some Dino Nuggets and a milkshake, Dallon chose ice-cream and brownies too because Brendon deserved a little prize. They ate in silence while Brendon kept his eyes glued on the TV screen, The Aristocats was playing and Brendon was mesmerized by the movie. He let Dallon fed him and he chewed slowly the nuggets and the vegetables, humming happily.

Brendon fell asleep after the second brownie, he was curled up in Dallon’s arms and he was sucking peacefully his binky, he was hugging tightly one of Dallon’s arm and he was hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Dallon had wrapped him in the blanket and he was caressing gently his forehead, his hair and his neck, pecking gently his hands. Brendon curled his toes and whimpered, Dallon shushed him with a kiss on his cheek and the boy smiled weakly, almost letting his binky fall out.

He napped for almost three hours and Dallon stayed awake, he watched a bit of TV and then he played with his phone, keeping the boy close and kissing gently his forehead once in awhile, just to make him feel safe. Brendon woke up and he whined, he pressed his face in Dallon’s neck and hummed happily, he rubbed his eyes and looked up at Dallon. He poked his cheek and giggled, stretching his limbs.

After a bit of cuddles and laughs, Dallon gave him his last brownie and Brendon looked at the melted ice-cream, dipping the edge of his brownie in it. Dallon laughed and ruffled his hair, making him blush and hide behind his hands. Once he finished his food Brendon slipped on his shoes and he stood up, looking around and blinking twice.

“Are we going to see Ty and Matty now?” he asked rubbing his eyes.

“Do you want to?” Dallon said stroking his head while Brendon nodded. “Let’s go then.”

Brendon cheered and held his hand, he dragged him outside the office and then outside the bistro, giggling. Dallon laughed and tried to make him walk slowly, he was too old to run and Brendon found it hilarious, his laughter made Dallon’s stomach twitch and crunch; Brendon was beautiful. He wanted to kiss him but he just stayed silent and squeezed gently his hand, smiling happily.

They reached the park after few minutes, Brendon was bouncing and he was impatient, he couldn’t wait to see his friends again. He was excited to have little friends and he was excited to have Dallon with him, even if they weren’t a thing. Little Brendon was clingy and he loved to stay in Dallon’s lap, he treated him like he would treat his Daddy, even if Sarah had told him that he couldn’t act like that, he didn’t care, he liked to imagine to have Dallon all for himself.

However Dallon had been there when he almost fell while he was trying to catch Tyler. Brendon tripped on his own feet but Dallon grabbed his waist gently, pulling him back and making him squeak in surprise. Brendon kissed his neck and started to run after Matty giggling and dragging Dallon with him. He smiled and tugged his fingers, bouncing up and down excitedly until Dallon stroked his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

Brendon fell anyway after that, he hit his knee pretty bad and he started to whine and cry pretty badly, he was in pain but Dallon kissed his “boo-boo” better and he gave him a pack of Skittles to share with his friends, making Brendon smile even if his eyes were still watery. He stroked his hair until he giggled happily and ran away to Matty and Tyler, shaking the red package happily. And Dallon felt good.

After that little trip Brendon fell asleep on Dallon’s couch, he was almost purring and his head was resting on his lap, the tip of his nose was still slightly red. The two of them felt complete.


	6. Progress

Another month passed way too quickly, Brendon was tired of tiptoeing around Dallon without knowing what to do. They were always together, Dallon was constantly with him and Brendon was starting to feel annoyed by the whole situation, Brendon was always near him and Sarah was thinking that they really were a thing. Brendon knew that Dallon always stared at him, no matter where he was he knew Dallon’s eyes were glued on him. They were like a magnet and Brendon loved his attention.

Dallon was good, he was a good person with a big heart, he was a natural caregiver and Brendon was a sucker for his cuddles and forehead kisses. They had fallen asleep together countless of times, Brendon had always found himself wrapped in Dallon’s arms, he used to hold him tightly and his calm breath and loud heartbeat made Brendon sleep peacefully with Ronnie tucked under his arms. The fluffy blanket in Dallon’s office was like heaven, it was perfect.

A thing that Brendon adored about Dallon was his memory. Once he had decided to bring Marylin with him, he was so attached to that stuffed bear, and Dallon had remembered her name even if he had shown him a picture of his stuffy two months before; he was impressed, happy and surprised. He loved to show to Dallon his new friends, he had always treated them like real friends and not stuffed animals. He loved his behaviour and he was starting to think that he was in love with him, but it was too early and he was too scared. Brendon was ashamed of himself, he hated his mind.

Dallon was scared too. He was a Daddy and Brendon was the cutest little he had ever seen, he was falling for him and he was falling hard and fast. That was scary and it made him uncomfortable, the thought of taking care of Brendon was like a dream but the idea of failing petrified him. He hated the thought of letting him go, it hurt, he was selfish and he wanted to have Brendon all for himself. He wasn’t a bad Daddy, but maybe he wasn’t good enough for Brendon.

On the 22nd of May, Brendon was going to have a special day with Dallon. He wasn’t feeling little but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t enjoy a small trip to the carnival. He was really happy, he was going to stay with Dallon and eat cotton candy and other unhealthy kind of food. He liked to think about it as a date, he had spent so many hours to get ready that he felt like he was a beauty queen or something.

He could hear Dallon’s car outside his dorm, he always parked under his window. Brendon didn’t even wait for the usual phone call, he rushed outside his room and down the stairs, smiling. He ran towards Dallon’s car and jumped inside, slamming the door behind him. He looked at him and smiled brightly, Dallon was wearing a black button up and a dark pair of jeans, his eyes were bright and his sunglasses ware laying on his lap.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked smiling.

“Of course!” Brendon said cheerfully, looking at him and biting his lower lip.

Dallon nodded and threw his sunglasses on the backseat, he looked at Brendon and kissed his forehead, petting gently his hair and making Brendon blush. “Hopefully we’ll enjoy the carnival. Josh said that Tyler had a lot of fun so I thought it’d be nice, you know.”

Brendon nodded enthusiastically and yawned. “I really want junk food.” He mumbled.

“Like corn dogs and cotton candy?”

“Damn it, I haven’t had them since I was 12.”

“How can you live without those?” Dallon asked laughing, shaking his head.

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m going to buy a shit-ton of them.” He chuckled and smiled.

Dallon patted his knee and shook his head. “This will end badly.”

“Deal with it, old man.”

Brendon dragged Dallon around the carnival, he held his hand tightly and he spent twenty dollars on food, making Dallon laugh. It was hilarious, Brendon was excited to be there and he was even more excited about having Dallon around, he loved his presence and he loved his voice. They decided to go to on the Ferris Wheel; Dallon had hold his hand tightly because he was scared of heights. Brendon kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck, smiling.

As soon as the ride ended, Dallon hopped off and he let out a deep sigh, looking at Brendon and chuckling. He bit his lips when Brendon grabbed a pack of Skittles from his backpack, he looked at him and brushed gently his cheek, the boy blushed and cleared his throat, smiling weakly and shoving few Skittles in his mouth, humming and giving some to Dallon. He really liked being there, he really like him.

“There’s a Photo Booth!” Brendon said excited. “Can we go there?”

“Sure thing.” Dallon said with a mouthful of candies.

“We have to take cute pictures together, I want a souvenir from here.”

“And few photos of us and a stomach ache are perfect.”

“Hey! Leave my bad taste in food alone.” Brendon said laughing.

They finished the Skittles and walked towards the Photo Booth, Brendon pulled him inside and Dallon laughed, sitting near him and letting him adjust on him, pressing his back on his chest and sitting on his legs, smiling happily and resting his hands on his knees. Brendon looked at Dallon and giggled, kissing his jaw and facing the camera. Dallon pressed a button and felt his cheeks rosy and warm, he swallowed hard and rested his hands on Brendon’s thighs, making him smile widely.

The first picture was cute, with a smiling Brendon and a blushing Dallon, their heads were close and Brendon was completely lying on him with his hands still on his knees. The second one captured them looking at each other, Brendon’s eyes were big and shiny while Dallon’s were excited and happy. The third one had them closer, their hands together and the faces few inches apart, while their chests were pressed on each other.

The fourth one was about them, it was about love.

They were kissing slowly, their bodies glued together and their eyes closed. Slowly Brendon let his hands slid on Dallon’s back and Dallon cupped his face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. Brendon bit his lower lip and Dallon gasped quietly, he poked the tip of his tongue out asking silently for permission to deepen the kiss a bit. Dallon opened his mouth and damn, was Brendon melting under those fruity lips. Dallon leaded the kiss, he held Brendon closer and he tangled his fingers in his hair, smiling and hearing Brendon hum happily when he stroked gently his scalp. He pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around his neck, adjusting himself on his legs and giggling on his lips when he broke the kiss, panting slightly with a dumb smile.

“Finally.”


	7. Fragile

Brendon was bouncing happily when they got back to his dorm, he was happy and he was holding tightly Dallon’s hand. He was still remembering how his lips felt on his own and he couldn’t stop to nibble his lower lip, smiling. He looked up at him and Dallon caressed his knuckles, making him shiver slightly yet happily, he kissed his cheek and nuzzled his jaw. He was a bit shocked but he loved to be near him, he loved to feel his hand around his own and he loved to hear his calm voice. He was still scared but Dallon was proving him wrong.

“Do you want to have dinner?” Dallon asked once they were in his car.

“No, thank you, I ate too much.” He said with a giggle, tilting his head a little.

“Do you want to go home?” Dallon smiled and turned up the engine.

“I want to be with you.” He murmured looking at his hands. “I- I like to be with you, and- and I don’t want to be alone.” He whispered.

“Do you feel little, Bren?” He asked stroking his back a little, making Brendon shiver and nod. “It was a long day, huh?” Brendon nodded again and looked at him with a smile. “Do you want to stay with me tonight?” He asked rubbing small patterns on his back.

“Yes please.” He whispered licking his lips. “Can we go and pick Ronnie up first?” Dallon laughed and nodded, kissing his forehead. “And a blanket.” He added with a small smile.

Dallon hummed and started to drive, he kept chatting with Brendon and he could tell that he was sinking more and more in his headspace. He didn’t mind, though, he was happy to take care of him and it was going to be the first time for them to sleep in the same bed, Dallon was excited and he was a bit scared. Brendon was needy, he requested a lot of attention and Dallon knew that he could be his Daddy, he was just too scared to ask.

He accompanied Brendon in his room and he held his stuffed cat and the blanket while he was trying to choose a cute pyjama; he didn’t want to ask for help, he was just picky. He pouted a bit when Dallon almost dropped Ronnie but he caught him immediately, apologising too and making Brendon giggle excitedly. He grabbed a grey footie and stood up, smiling and taking one of Ronnie’s paw, tugging it close and hiding his nose in his head.

Brendon had never been to Dallon’s house, he couldn’t wait and he giggled, he was relaxed and he was slipping into his headspace more and more. He couldn’t help but feel good near Dallon, he made him feel loved and he just wanted to crawl in his lap and watch Disney movies while eating snacks. He bet that Dallon had little food at home, he was a Daddy and surely he was ready to take care of him. Officially they weren’t a thing, they just kissed but little Brendon was pondering about the fact that he was a little, Dallon was a Daddy, they kissed and maybe they could be a couple.

All of that thinking upset him, he pouted and stared outside the window, looking at the houses and at the streets, nervous and bothered. He turned his head to look at Dallon and he sniffed silently, he pulled Ronnie closer and let out a shaky breath. He bit his lower lip and rested his forehead on the window, petting Ronnie and biting one of his ears. Dallon didn’t seem to notice though and he was glad, he didn’t want to talk.

However Dallon stopped in front of his home and he parked in his driveway, he looked at Brendon and stroked his knee. He opened the door for him and picked him up, making him yelp and squirm a bit. He carried him inside with his backpack and sat him on the couch, patting his head and stroking his cheek. He knelt in front of him and pulled his pyjama out, he handed it to him and smiled, kissing his forehead and rubbing his scalp.

“Is everything okay, Brendon? You seem stressed.” He said gently, using a calming voice that made him smile weakly.

“’M fine, Dally.” He whispered shuddering. “’M just tired.”

“I know when you’re tired, and now you aren’t.” he said stroking his hair, kissing his head again. “What’s wrong, buddy?” he asked rubbing his thumbs on his cheeks.

“I- uhm, I liked that kiss.” He murmured shifting uncomfortably. “I… can we do that again?” he asked sniffing silently.

Dallon chuckled and pressed a small kiss on his lips, he cupped his face in his hands and peppered his lips with soft pecks, making him giggle. Brendon threw his arms around his neck and shifted closer, he hid his face in his neck and grumbled, trying to curl closer and closer to Dallon even if he couldn’t since Dallon wasn’t sitting near him. He kissed his neck and chuckled, he yawned and shivered, mumbling random words.

“How old are you, Bren?” Dallon asked rubbing his cheek, Brendon held five fingers and Dallon tried to catch them with his mouth, biting them playfully and making Brendon squeal and chuckle. “Dinner, and no more junk food.” He said patting his head. His lips were still tingling because of the kisses he had shared with Brendon.

Brendon yawned and hummed, he curled on the sofa and looked at Dallon. “Footie?” he murmured closing his eyes. “Help me, please.” He said rubbing his eyes forcefully.

Dallon laughed and nodded, pulling him on his feet and kissing his hands. He stood up and undressed him carefully, he helped him to step inside his footie and he closed it, kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair. Brendon giggled and sat down on the couch again, curling around Ronnie with a loud yawn and letting Dallon cover him with his fluffy blanket. They looked at each other and Brendon smiled, starting to nibble his thumb with a small giggle.

“Are you getting sleepy?” he asked stroking his cheek, hiding him under the blanket and pressing Ronnie’s face on his neck, Brendon nodded and started to suck his thumb. “Don’t, germs.” He said smiling and grabbing his binky, putting it in his mouth gently. “We have to talk tomorrow, alright?” He murmured stroking his hair.

Brendon nodded slowly, his eyes were close and his breath was soft and regular, he was falling asleep slowly and he tugged Dallon’s hand between his, squeezing it with Ronnie on his chest. He fell asleep after few minutes of little pecks on his cheek from Dallon, he felt safe and the stress he had been through was wearing off, finally, and that relaxed him, making him feel tired and sleepy. The couch wasn’t the best place to sleep but he was curled up there, hidden under his blanket with his favourite binky in his mouth.

Dallon slipped his hand out of his grip and kissed his forehead, he rubbed his cheek gently and stood up, tucking him under his thick blanket. He walked towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, he was tired but he couldn’t allow himself to rest. What happened that day made him feel happy yet scared, scared to hurt him. He wanted to be with Brendon and he wanted to be his Daddy but he wasn’t sure if that was the right thing. Brendon was fragile, he was a precious person and Dallon knew that he could break him if he acted in the wrong way. It was a petrifying thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pals, how are you doing? I hope that everything's okay.   
> So, I've finished to write this story today and I'm so excited about it, I can't wait to post it all!   
> See you tomorrow with another chapter!


	8. Rules

Brendon woke up with a small whine. He stretched his limbs and hummed happily, there was a soft mattress under him and a fluffy pillow under his head, a warm duvet was above him and he was curled around it, his face pressed in it and Ronnie under his arms. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, he looked around and a pleasant sigh escaped from his lips, the room was dark and Brendon closed his eyes again, trying to sleep some more.

He felt an arm around his torso and he turned his head a bit, he faced a sleeping Dallon and he cooed quietly, moving closer and nuzzling his neck. He was still little and he hoped that Dallon didn’t mind, he shifted closer and closer, he hid his face in his neck and pressed his head under his chin, his hands gripped tightly the cloth of his t-shirt, twisting it between his fingers. Dallon mumbled in his sleep and his arm tightened a bit around him, making Brendon giggle.

He wouldn’t sleep again but being close to Dallon was enough, he enjoyed watching him sleep and he found him beautiful, even with the poor light inside the room. He curled up in his arms and kissed his collarbones few times, he chuckled when Dallon hummed and tilted his head a bit, shivering and wrapping one of his legs around his thighs, pulling him close with a happy sigh. Brendon giggled and pressed his head on his chest.

Another hour passed and Brendon dozed off slightly, safe between Dallon’s arms and all tangled up in the covers. He was still holding tightly his t-shirt in his fingers and his face was hidden in his neck, hot puffs of breath were hitting Dallon’s collarbones. He woke up when Brendon stirred in his arms, whining and whimpering silently, he blinked few times and looked at him with a smile, kissing his forehead happily.

He wasn’t expecting to be so comfortable in the same bed as Brendon, it was kind of strange but it felt good.

“Brendon, wake up.” He murmured on his forehead, stroking gently his hair and looking at his face. “We have to get up and have breakfast.” He said kissing his head. “And we need to talk, honey.”

“Don’t wanna.” Brendon muttered shifting even closer, pressing his head on his neck.

Dallon sighed and hummed. “What if I carry you downstairs?” Brendon shook his head and whined. “Beebo we can’t stay here for the whole day, we have stuff to do.” He murmured gently.

“Don’t wanna talk, wanna cuddle.” He whispered. “Beebo don’t wanna hear bad things.” He mumbled with his face pressed on his chest. “Wan’ my Daddy.” He said tugging his t-shirt. “You’re my Daddy.”

Dallon swallowed hard and shivered. “I-I am, I am baby.” He whispered shuddering like a leaf, his skin cold and his mind blurry. “T-that’s why we need rules, little one.” He licked his lips and kissed his forehead.

Giving Brendon rules wasn’t easy, it was a continue adding and removing rules because Dallon was scared to put too much pressure on him. In two hours they just got few of them.

  1. Bedtime is 10 p.m. unless Daddy allows you to stay up late.
  2. Take your meds every day
  3. Brush your teeth when you eat. If you need help with your bath time, just ask Daddy, he will help.
  4. Do not climb or overexert yourself; Daddy’s really tall and he can grab things for you.
  5. Vegetables are important and healthy food is a must.
  6. Anytime you’re sad, you should tell Daddy so he can make you smile.
  7. Daddy’s job is to care about you, do not ever feel guilty about worrying him.
  8. Don’t be hard on yourself, you’re amazing.
  9. Make decisions _with_ Daddy, don’t let him choose for you because you need to say your opinion out loud.
  10. Hold Daddy’s hand when you go out with him.



Brendon looked up at him and kissed his cheeks, “Now punishments, rewards and play time like big boys.” Dallon looked at him and then at the sheet of paper. “I can write them if you want.”

“Yeah, it’d be great.” Dallon held his chin and kissed his lips smiling. “I should start to not feel uncomfortable about those.” Brendon giggled and kissed him again.

Brendon worked hard on his rules and he finished to write them quickly, smiling when he stared at his punishments, rewards and play time with Dallon. He sat down his lap and looked up at him, kissing his jaw and giving him the sheet of paper, where the rules where written with crayons. He tugged at Dallon’s sleeve and he saw him smile, searching for his paci. Brendon shook his head and giggled happily and observing Dallon while he was reading the new rules.

Punishments:

  * Spanks, no video games, no TV, no bedtime story, no candies, no ice cream, no Ronnie;
  * No playtime as big kids with Daddy
  * No kisses or cuddles
  * Naughty step



Rewards:

  * Candies, ice cream, dino chicken nuggets, pizza, cookies
  * Kisses, cuddles, hugs from Daddy
  * Play time with Daddy
  * New stuffies
  * Special days in special places



Play time like a big boy with Daddy:

  * Light system
  * Must discuss kinks with Daddy
  * Decisions are made together
  * When Beebo doesn’t wanna play, he needs to tell it to Daddy
  * No secrets in the bedroom



 

Dallon looked down at him and smiled, he held him close and laughed quietly in his ear, kissing his jaw and then his nose, chuckling and keeping his lips pressed on his skin. He wasn’t sure about the spanking thing but if Brendon thought that it was okay, then Dallon wouldn’t complain. He let Brendon hug him tightly and snuggle closer, hiding his face in his neck, kissing his skin and murmuring quietly with a happy smile. Dallon rocked his back and kissed his face softly, Brendon giggled and hid his face in his neck, tugging at his shirt.

“This is our rules, then.” Dallon said earning a giggle from Brendon. His chest felt light again when Brendon hid his nose in his neck, kissing his collarbone with a happy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I don't know how many fellow littles and caregivers are reading this, but I hope you're enjoying this.  
> Rules are important in a DD/L* relationship, especially when you break them.   
> Anyway, I hope you've liked this chapter!


	9. Dr. Pepper

The next day Brendon woke up and found Dallon’s face near his, he was snoring softly and one of his hand was on his back. Brendon kissed unsurely his lips and Dallon’s parted a bit, he snuggled closer and closer, his binky had fallen out of his mouth during the night and he started to search for it frantically. He needed it and he needed Ronnie, his favorite blanket, lots of cuddles and kisses. Dallon would hopefully agree and Brendon would find himself covered in pecks from head to toe, and he would be a giggling mess.

“Dal.” he whispered tugging at his arm, “Daddy.” he whined and nuzzled his neck, “Daddy wake up.”

“What?” he groaned hugging him tighter, “I have your pacifier stuck under my hip, I swear it’s painful.” Brendon gasped and pushed him away, he moved him just enough to grab his binky and then he placed it in his mouth, relaxing immediately. “Someone’s still in his headspace, huh?” Brendon looked at him with big brown eyes, sucking his binky and playing with Dallon’s t-shirt, “Are you hungry little boy? I can cook something if you want.” Brendon nodded and hugged him giggling.

“Can we have ice cream after it?”

“After lunch we can, I have few flavors but I bet that you’ll like the Oreo one.” Brendon nodded and sat up, he rubbed his eyes and looked down at Dallon with needy eyes, “You should take a bath before going back to your dorm.” Brendon nodded happily and sucked his binky, he stared at Dallon and let it fell down, pouting. Dallon sat up and patted his head, he kissed his forehead and placed his little pacifier between his lips.

He removed the duvet and he stood up, he yawned and walked slowly out of the room. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and he went back, feeling guilty because he had left Brendon alone. He found him still sitting on the bed with his Ronnie in his hand and a goofy smile on his face. Dallon patted his shoulders and Brendon looked up at him, he held his arms up and Dallon lifted him, carrying him in the kitchen with him. He knew that he would have to carry Brendon most of the times and that didn’t bother him, he was just surprised to find him extremely comfortable with the whole situation.

“Kiss.” Brendon mumbled letting the binky fall on the bed.

Dallon smiled and left a peck on his lips, “I’ll heat up our food while you lay the table, okay?” Brendon nodded and looked at the ground, pointing happily at Dallon’s black cat, “That’s Dr. Pepper.”

“Is he a doctor?” Dallon nodded and Brendon looked at him with wide eyes, “How? Is he a doctor for cats?” Dallon shook his head and kissed his forehead, “How did he become a doctor?” he asked biting his thumb.

“He got a degree at a cat college.” Brendon gasped in surprise and fluttered his lashes, “And now he is a famous doctor, but he doesn’t cure animals. You see, when I’m sad he always cheers me up, he loves to make people smile.” Brendon stared at him and then at the cat, he let Dallon sat him down at the table. “He’s very lovely and adorable, I hope you’ll like him.”

Brendon kissed his lips innocently and sighed, “I wanna help you making lunch and I wanna cuddle your cat.” he started to move around, curling his lips and opening the various cupboards. He smiled at the cat and dropped on his knees, starting to pet it and to mewl like him. “He’s so fluffy!” he whispered with a chuckle.

“Is he?” Dallon said eyeing Brendon with a smile. “Here, sit, breakfast is almost ready.” He said petting his hair with a smile and making Brendon giggle.

“I want ice-cream.” Brendon mumbled scratching the cat’s fur.

“You’ll have it before going home.” He said picking him up and making him sit on the kitchen counter. “So, Lucky Charms?” he asked playing with his hair, trying to comb it a bit. Brendon nodded happily and looked at him, pursing his lips and closing his eyes. Dallon laughed and kissed his forehead, making him pout. “What?”

“Meanie.” Brendon mumbled cupping his face and kissing him gently.

Dallon hummed and poured him a bowl of cereals, he stroked his cheeks and grabbed his cup of coffee, taking a sip and looking at Brendon eating messily, his cheeks were bright red and his eyebrows were furrowed. He was trying to catch a blue cereal but it was escaping from the spoon, Brendon whined and his lower lip wobbled slightly, his pout became bigger. Dallon left his cup of coffee on the counter and took the bowl from his hands.

“You’re too little to eat alone.” He said smiling and taking the blue cereal with the spoon, Brendon gasper and stared at him with big eyes. “Look what’s coming here.” He murmured cheerfully, piloting the spoon towards his mouth and making Brendon giggle.

“It’s a plane!” Brendon said happily, opening his mouth and closing his eyes. He closed his lips around the spoon and hummed happily, chewing his cereals and smiling when Dallon patted his head and kissed his forehead. “Another plane, please Daddy?” he said cheerfully.

“We have a lot of planes today, this is a huge airport.” He pointed at the bowl and Brendon nodded, tugging his shirt impatiently. Dallon laughed and stroked his hair, feeding him. “Is it good?” he asked sarcastically when Brendon hummed with his eyes closed.

“Wan’ cuddle Dr. Pepper.” He said making grabby hands at the cat, which was staring at him while licking his paws. “He looks lonely.” He murmured with a small smile, looking at Dallon happily. He made grabby hands at the cat again and Dallon laid the bowl on the counter, he knelt and picked his cat up, resting him on Brendon’s lap. “Thank you, Daddy.” He said kissing his cheek while petting the cat’s fur.

“We’re not done, here.” Dallon said grabbing the bowl and feeding Brendon, keeping his eyes on him and on the cat.

The rest of the morning went away quickly and Dallon was bit sad when he had to drive Brendon back to his dorm. He had made him take a bath and he had found Brendon’s behavior cute, all shy and reserved. He had washed his hair gently while listening to him chat about whatever was in his mind and he had combed his hair in the best way possible. Brendon had thanked him with a wet kiss on his cheek and a tight hug.

Dallon, however, was still full of doubts and he wasn’t sure about anything. Brendon was nice, he was tiny and he was kind of perfect as a little and as a person. He was falling and he was falling fast and hard, he wasn’t scared as before but he had to think about what to do and how to do it, Brendon was fragile and he was a precious boy, Dallon loved how sweet he was, how delicate yet full of energy and ready to make him run around the whole house while playing hide and seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really stupid but I enjoyed writing this little chapter. Little!Brendon is so cute, I literally love to write him in his little space.  
> See you soon, pals!


	10. Big Boy Stuff

Brendon was in class, he was following a boring and useless lecture about history. He was majoring in literature but he needed few credits and that class was the easiest one for him. He was bored out of his mind and he was playing a stupid game on his phone, he was in the back and his bag was on the desk, he was chewing a bubblegum and his hands were gripping tightly his phone, his mind was running wild and he didn’t give two shits about the lesson.

The previous day had been wonderful, Dallon was an amazing Daddy and he had taken care of him in a perfect way, without spoiling him too much. He knew that he was a bit outgoing when he was little but Dallon didn’t seem to mind. He had carried him around for the whole day, he had helped him packing his stuff and he had driven him back to his dorm, promising him a new stuffy and another date. Brendon loved Dallon’s house, it wasn’t too big, it was nice and cozy, it made him feel safe and his cat was adorable. When he had to leave he had cried a bit and he had thrown a tantrum, Dallon had kissed his forehead saying that he would visit him the next day.

Brendon sighed loudly and stopped the game, he bit his lower lip and decided to send a message to Dallon, he missed him a lot, even if he wasn’t feeling little, Dallon was still a big part of his life since he used to spend the whole day with him. Now that they were officially together Brendon laughed at their silly behavior, he had been so blind and hadn’t noticed how stupidly in love they had always been. Dallon was a shy person and he wouldn’t have done the first move, he was too silly to try to conquer Brendon, and Brendon was little most of times so he couldn’t blame himself, but he could laugh at his poor attempts to show Dallon how infatuated he was.

His phone buzzed and his stomach twitched, he smiled and replied, using way too many heart emojis. Dallon’s messages were usually short but kind, everything about him was gentle and soft. Brendon smiled happily when Dallon answered immediately, he chuckled and typed fast an answer, asking him if he could call him once he was done with that period, Dallon said yes and Brendon smiled, pressing his phone on his chest. He was falling hard and fast for him, the thought didn’t scare him anymore and he didn’t really care since Dallon was a good guy with a big heart.

“Why are you texting your dad?”

Brendon’s head jolted up and he looked at the girl near him. “Oh, oh well, I- huh, I needed to ask him something.” He said stuttering a little.

“Tight family?” She smiled happily and looked at him.

“Yeah, kind of.”

She looked at him suspiciously and then shrugged, grabbing her own phone. Brendon let out a sigh and looked at the clock, starting to chew his bottom lip. He didn’t like when other people questioned him about his private stuff, it was personal and he felt uncomfortable, he didn’t like to explain who “Daddy” was because that was just his business and no one needed to know that he had a Daddy just for himself.

The bell dinged and Brendon stood up, he shoved his books in his backpack and rushed out of the class, he kept his eyes focused on his phone and he paid no attention to the people around him. That was his last class and now he was free. He wanted to take a shower and smoke a bit, pot was always good. He waved at few guys he knew and he opened his room’s door, shutting it behind his shoulders. He shuffled out of his clothes and grabbed his favorite onesie, he rubbed his eyes and ditched the idea of smoking weed, however he could take a shower later.

He pressed Dallon’s name on his phone and put him on speaker, letting his phone on the mattress.

“How was History?” It was the first thing Dallon said.

“Boring, it was awful.” Brendon mumbled sitting on his bed. “How was your day?”

“It was good, I had stuff to do but it was okay.” Dallon laughed and sighed. “What are you doing?”

“I wanted to take a shower but I’m too tired to care.” He rubbed his eyes and yawned. “I miss you, when are you planning on coming over?”

“Actually, I’m driving there right now.” Dallon said with a soft laugh.

“Are you insane? Why are you using your phone while driving?” Brendon almost screeched worriedly.

“Uhm, I have a Bluetooth speaker in my car?”

“I hate you, you gave a heart attack.” Brendon mumbled, sinking a little bit into his headspace.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m really sorry, but I’ve bought you dinner.” Dallon said sweetly.

“What have you chosen?” Brendon’s voice was pure curiosity.

“Your favorite. I didn’t really knew if you were little or not, thus I bought what you like when you’re both big or little.” He admitted quietly, Brendon’s heart thumped slowly. “It’s silly, I know.”

“It’s…” Brendon licked his lower lip and blushed. “No one has ever done this for me, thank you.” He whispered.

“It’s just food, Bren, you don’t have to thank me.” Dallon’s voice was soft and sweet, Brendon loved it.

They chatted a bit more and Brendon laughed when Dallon told him that he was in the parking lot, he opened the door and hung up, smiling happily. After few minutes Dallon walked in with a smile and a plastic bag in his hand. He gave Brendon the bag and tilted his head a little, kissing his lips softly and brushing his cheeks with a chuckle. Brendon wrapped his arms around his neck and dragged him on the bed, hiding his face in the crook of his neck and snuggling closer to him, humming happily when Dallon kissed his head.

“Enough with big boy things.” Brendon mumbled sleepily. “Jus’ want to take a nap.”

Dallon laughed quietly and pressed a kiss on his lips. “Sleep then, baby.”

Brendon adjusted himself under him and whimpered a little, he tugged Dallon closer and let him drape the blanket above them, Brendon wrapped his arms around his waist and almost mewled, starting to doze off. Dallon looked at him with a big smile, he caressed his hair and kissed his forehead, running the other hand up and down his back. He couldn’t help but think that Brendon was really special, he was like a delicate vase that Dallon had to protect.

Brendon was small and soft, he was precious and beautiful, he had big heart full of love. Dallon loved big Brendon as much as little Brendon, he was his big and strong boy but he also was his giggly and cute little guy. He had always told him that, Brendon had told that he was a good Daddy and a good boyfriend, he was so lovely and caring, yet strict. Brendon was pure porcelain and Dallon had promised himself to take care of him, he didn’t want anything else in his life but him. They were in love and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!   
> I hope you've liked this chapter!   
> So, I wanted to start a new fan-fic but I don't know if I should make it about Dd/Lb. In this work, Dallon would be the little and Brendon would be the Daddy. The only problem is that I don't know if I should make it about Dd/Lb again of if I should explore new stuff. Feel free to suggest me whatever you think I should do.  
> See you soon pals.


	11. Shower

Dallon woke up with a heavy weight on his chest, he blinked his eyes open and looked down at Brendon, who was completely curled up on him, his nose pressed on his t-shirt and his legs between Dallon’s. He was sucking absently his thumb and he was tugging the blanket with his other hand, all squished against Dallon. He was whimpering, whining and making small noises that Dallon loved, he really liked how Brendon was with him.

He tried to wake him up with soft kisses all over his face and Brendon’s nose scrunched up, a whine left his lips and he rolled away from Dallon, pressing his face in the mattress and sucking harder on his thumb. Dallon cooed and pressed a small kiss on his neck, Brendon’s eyes opened a little and he stared at him with a tired expression, mumbling messy words under his breath. Dallon pulled him closer and rubbed his cheeks and his forehead, Brendon curled his toes and slipped his thumb out of his mouth, yawning.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Dallon murmured in his hair. “It’s almost 8 p.m. and you have to take your shower and then we can have dinner together.” He said stroking his arms and his back.

“Me don’t wanna.” Brendon mumbled sleepily. “Wan’ kisses and cuddles and Dr. Pepper.” He said pressing his face in his neck.

“Daddy thinks you need to shower.” Brendon whined and shook his head, “C’mon, I’ll take one with you.”

Brendon raised his head and looked at him with a smile. “Really?” Dallon nodded and kissed his forehead, Brendon nuzzled his cheek and straddled him, peppering his face with kisses.

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Dallon laughed and held his face between his hands, looking at him with a big smile. “Get up and pick a clear pair of boxers while I prepare the rest.” Brendon pouted and Dallon sighed. “Fine, no underwear.” The little cheered happily and ran in the bathroom, unbuttoning his onesie while eyeing Dallon.

They stripped down to nothing, Brendon looked down at himself and pursed his lips together, he had a bit of tummy showing up and he bit his lower lip, sighing. Dallon cleared his throat and walked in first, testing the water temperature and inviting Brendon inside with him. It was the first time that they were naked around each other but Brendon was too little to be sexualized and Dallon was in full “daddy mood” so he didn’t really care.

He held him tightly to his chest under the water and Brendon snuggled into his arms, resting his ear on his chest while listening to his heartbeat. Dallon waited until he pulled back, looking up at him and kissing his neck, pushing on his tiptoes and closing his eyes a little. Dallon grabbed the conditioner and applied it on his hair, rubbing it gently while Brendon played with his own fingers. He was a bit off, Dallon could tell, but he didn’t want to pressure him so he just focused on cleaning him, rinsing his hair off delicately.

“Turn around, Beebo.” Dallon said kissing his forehead.

He grabbed the shower gel and poured it on his hands, he started to wash carefully Brendon’s back, he caressed his shoulders and his arms, his hips and his bum, making him squeak and giggle. He tapped his shoulder once he was done and Brendon turned around, he was looking at his own feet and Dallon sighed, pouring a little bit more of shower gel in his hands and starting to rub it on his body, smiling and watching how responsive he was and how goose bumps raised on his skin when he brushed his chest.

“You’re beautiful.” He murmured, Brendon shook his head and pinched his tummy. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Me too soft here.” He mumbled looking up at him with teary eyes. “Don’t like it.” He whispered pulling his flesh a little, sniffing.

Dallon held his hands and kissed them affectionately, he tiled his head and Brendon avoided his eyes, looking away. “Look at me, I’m not skinny and I’m definitely “softer” than you. You don’t like that on me either?” He asked stroking his cheeks.

“Y-you look good, pretty.” Brendon said poking his ribs, seeing how his finger pressed the soft flesh, giggling.

“Just like you, but you’re more beautiful than me, honey.” He said kissing his head. “Enough with this negative thoughts, you’re too little to worry about this stuff.”

Brendon nodded and snuggled closer, he pressed his face on his chest and let Dallon hug him tightly, kissing away the bad images. Brendon rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, Dallon was his Daddy and he was doing an amazing job, Brendon had never been so happy in his whole life. He couldn’t stop to thank him, he couldn’t stop to feel loved and he couldn’t stop to think about him, they hadn’t been together for a long time, but Dallon had been his unofficial caregiver for months.

Brendon scrunched up his nose and looked at Dallon with a smile. “Can I wash you?” he murmured shyly.

Dallon nodded and gave him the shower gel, Brendon poured it on his hands and started to rub them all over Dallon’s chest, making him laugh and chuckle. Brendon was focused on his task and he poked his tongue out, Dallon smiled and kissed his forehead, smiling when Brendon gasped and looked up at him, nuzzling his neck until Dallon gave up and started to pepper his face with small pecks.

“I was thinking,” Dallon said stroking his hair “You could live with me since you know, it’ll be easier to look after you.” Brendon blinked and blushed, sniffing quietly and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “Would you like that?” he murmured holding him close.

“Yes, very much.” He whispered trying to hide his smile and his rosy cheeks.

Once they were all clean and Brendon smelled like coconut, they got out of the shower and dried themselves, Brendon let Dallon carry him on the bed and he asked him for help when he had to close his onesie. He glued himself to Dallon and followed him around the small room, he stood near him in front of the microwave and he bounced around when Dallon asked him if he wanted to eat in bed while watching a movie.

They decided to watch The Aristocat, Brendon munched absently his dinner, a blue bowl of Mac n Cheese with a plate of dinosaurs-shaped nuggets, while Dallon eat his food, a plate of asparagus with two typical Italian cheeses. Brendon looked at him once in awhile, smiling and snuggling closer during the funny parts. Dallon held him during the whole movie and he fed him when Brendon started to pout because he didn’t want to finish his food, but Dallon had showed him that there were only two spoons left.

Brendon fell asleep after the movie ended, he was all wrapped around Dallon that he couldn’t even try to leave, not that he wanted to. He was perfectly fine there, with Brendon on his chest.


	12. iPhone and Magic

Brendon was crying so much that his head was pounding and he was sure that his heart was actually beating faster than usual. Everything started that afternoon while he was looking at some silly videos of kittens on YouTube, but then the app had shut down on its own and the screen of his phone had gone completely black. He had tried to not cry, to be big and full of hope but little Brendon was so scared, so afraid, that he couldn’t help but cry and cry. The idea of not being able to call his Daddy and ask for help petrified him.

He had no money so he couldn’t use a public phone but he had an unused bus ticket. Brendon wasn’t a fan of public transports, when he was little they made him shiver in fear but he had to gain courage and go to Dallon’s restaurant, knowing that his Daddy was surely there. The streets were so scary and he knew that he had to be prudent, if he got in trouble he couldn’t call for help and that made his lower lip wobble and his eyes were watery again. Unluckily he was already on the bus and now he was anxious, nervous.

He had puffy and bloodshot eyes, red and swollen like his lips. His face was pale and the tip of his nose was rosy. People looked at him strangely and he tried to not look around, he tried to be cool with the fact that people were staring at him, murmuring stuff and giving him pitiful looks. He dragged his legs to his chest and hid his face behind his knees. He had taken Ronnie with him- that was probably to main reasons of the hard glares- and he pressed him on his chest, looking at his stuffed cat and hiding his nose in his fur. Ronnie smelled just like Dallon and that made him calm down a bit.

Once he reached the right stop he got out of the bus quickly, he walked fast towards the bistro and hiccupped a little, trying to repress his tears. He was a moving mess, with his loose sweatpants and Dallon’s t-shirt. He had left it in his dorm a week before and Brendon had thought that, well, it was his t-shirt now.

Brendon pushed the door open and he walked limply towards the first familiar figure inside the bistro, he spotted George in the books area and he dragged Ronnie with him, he tapped unsurely George’s shoulder and bit his lower lip, repressing his tears again. Few Littles looked at him curiously and he shivered, George turned his head toward him and smiled weakly, he examined his face and gave him a worried look.

“Is everything okay, Brendon?” He asked kindly, using a sweet voice.

“Where’s, where’s Dallon?” the little murmured sniffing and rubbing his eyes.

“He’s in his office, do you want to see him?” Brendon nodded and George held his hand gently, “C’mon, I’ll walk with you.”

As soon as Dallon saw Brendon, his heart sunk in his chest. He looked like a stray cat, with messy hair, red eyes, red nose and chapped lips. Dallon thanked George with a small smile and then he focused on Brendon, he opened his arms and his little ran into them, Dallon hugged him tightly and he pressed small kisses on his head, shushing him.

Brendon started to cry again, the stress was too much for him and he was fussing again, his hands twisted in his Daddy’s shirt and he pressed his forehead on his jaw, pressing his knees on his thighs a little, trying to jump on him. Dallon picked him up and Brendon tangled his legs around his waist, rubbing his eyes with his free hand while the other gripped tightly Dallon’s shirt. Ronnie was squished between them, Dallon didn’t care about the plastic nose stuck in his ribs.

He carried Brendon on the couch and sat down, he let Brendon snuggle closer and press his face on his neck, mumbling incoherent words and whimpering. Dallon didn’t try to calm him down, it would be pointless since Brendon wouldn’t listen to him and he would just fuss even more because “he wasn’t a good boy” and that was the last thing that Dallon wanted. Whenever he had tried to calm him down, Brendon would always react badly, thinking that Dallon was saying those words because he was being a “bad boy”.

Dallon pressed small kisses and pecks on his forehead and he rubbed his back, pulling him close and squeezing him in his arms, just like Brendon loved. Once he calmed down a little, Dallon looked at him and smiled, pressing a small kiss on his lips and brushing his hair gently, calming him even more. Brendon started to suck his thumb but Dallon swatted his hand away- germs, germs and germs-, standing up with Brendon curled in his arms. He searched his violet pacifier in a drawer and then he pressed it in his mouth, Brendon hiccupped a little, hiding his face in his neck and tugging Dallon’s shirt, needy and tired.

“So what’s the matter, Beebo?” Dallon asked rocking him back and forth.

Brendon pushed his phone in his hands, his eyes were puffier than before. “It-it’s broken, Dada.”

Dallon hummed and kept the central button pressed. “Siri?” he mumbled, hoping that his idea was right. Siri answered and Brendon shut up. “Tell me the battery percentage.” Siri answered and then the phone lit up and then he shut down again. Dallon tried to turn it on again, but the battery was low. “See? Now I’ll charge it and we’ll see if it works again.”

Brendon nodded and hugged Dallon tightly, few instants later his Daddy laid him on the couch and stood up, he grabbed the charger and plugged the phone in. He moved back to the sofa and dragged Brendon on his lap, kissing his head and humming a song. Brendon curled up and he closed his eyes, he sucked a bit louder his binky and whined when Dallon made him lie on the soft cushions. He looked at him tiredly and made grabby hands, smiling a little around his pacifier. His Daddy laid down and Brendon moved on his chest, his hand sneaked up his neck and hi thumb and index gripped gently Dallon’s earlobe, clenching it rhythmically. Dallon was a tad bit taken aback but he stayed silent, letting Brendon calm completely.

“Look, Bee, it works now.” Dallon murmured kissing his head.

Brendon looked at his phone on Dallon’s desk, the screen worked again. “How… how has you done that?”

“Well, it happened to me before.”

“You’re magical! I have a magical Daddy!” Brendon said cheerfully, his binky fell.

“I’m not, bab-”

“Magical Daddy.” Brendon said nodding vigorously, pressing a kiss on his cheek. “W-wait until I tell Sarah.”

Dallon laughed and wiggled his eyebrows, Brendon squealed and hid his face in his neck, smiling and nuzzling his skin. “Can, huh, can you kiss the ouchies away, too?” Dallon laughed and nodded, Brendon gasped and smiled. “You need lots of stickers.”

“Why?”

“B-because you give me stickers when I make you happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pals!  
> I need to thank a really good friend of mine for this chapter. This happened to her few months ago and it inspired me.  
> Hope you've enjoyed this small chapter, see you soon!


	13. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a little bit of smut, nothing serious, but if it triggers you I've put "***" before and after that part

Brendon wasn’t actually thinking, he was just letting his mind relax under Dallon’s touch. He had his head in his lap, his eyes were close and they were listening to Cigarettes After Sex. Brendon was big that day yet he was still enjoying Dallon’s small caresses and pecks all over his face, he couldn’t get enough of the older man, he was just too much. Brendon had needs but he was too shy and too scared to ask, he was too shy to talk about what his mind wanted so bad, about what his body craved.

Thus when Dallon started to kiss him a bit deeper, a bit more passionate, Brendon took the chance and crawled on him, pushing against the headboard of the bed and sitting on his lap, his hands grabbed the back of Dallon’s neck and he opened his lips, sliding his tongue in his mouth with a low moan. He was already rutting his hips down, turned on and crap, so needy and ready. He kissed down Dallon’s neck and bit his jaw, sucking a hickey there were everyone could see it.

***

He was excited, he had seen Dallon naked before, they showered together and they had a lot of bubble baths, but this was different. He was about to see Dallon in the most intimate way possible. That wasn’t just lust, Brendon could smell love and happiness, he could already picture the strong and musky smell of sex, sweetened by the expensive perfume that Dallon used. He was so ready to take that big step, he had masturbated lots of times and he had always thought about Dallon, about his large hands and his long fingers, surely better than his own.

“Dall… please.” He whispered once he was only wearing his boxers, fully hard.

“Are you sure?” Brendon nodded and let out a moan when he moved back and forth on Dallon’s lap, feeling his erection under his ass. Dallon sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. “Fuck, wait, wait, let me grab the lube and the condom.”

“No condom, I’m clean.”

“Me, too.” Dallon said out of breath, smiling a little and kissing his lips softly. “We’ll take it easy, okay?” Brendon nodded and rutted his hips down on Dallon’s, looking at him with wide eyes. “Don’t do that.” Dallon muttered, holding his hips tightly.

Brendon whimpered and bit his lower lip, he adjusted his body on top of Dallon’s, he kissed his neck tenderly and pressed his hands on his chest, touching and pushing his fingers in his skin, seeing how soft and warm it was. He looked down at himself and sighed, Dallon saw him and held his face between his hands immediately, kissing him gently. Brendon hummed and focused his gaze on Dallon’s hands and on his breath, it was tickling his face a little. Every single caress sent a shiver down his spine, he couldn’t help but moan quietly and thrust his hips a little. Dallon was kissing down his neck now and he was stroking his scalp, smiling and sucking small hickeys all over his collarbones and jaw.

“Dall please.” Brendon mumbled closing his eyes and scratching Dallon’s chest a little, rough and needy. “Please, please.”

“Please what?” Dallon murmured stroking his arms a little. “What do you want, Brendon?”

He thought for a bit and then let out a shaky breath, pawing his chest and curling his toes. “You. I want you.” He murmured blushing slightly.

Dallon nodded and smiled. “C’mon, let’s move this into the bedroom.” He mumbled, looking at Brendon with parted lips and heavy breaths.

They stumbled towards the bedroom, Brendon couldn’t keep his hands away from Dallon and he touched him, caressed his back and his ass-cheeks, making his Daddy chuckle. Dallon had never told him that he couldn’t touch him so he took his chance, pressing his fingers on him as much as possible. He did love being able to be all over Dallon, to touch him when he wanted, to kiss him and hold him, just like Dallon did with him. Brendon loved how his Daddy let him lead the situation sometimes, how playfully he would look at him when he pouted or moved around the room with a big smile.

Brendon pushed Dallon on the mattress, he knelt on the carpet and licked his lips, he looked up at him and rested his face on his thighs, smiling and grazing the skin with his long eyelashes. Dallon pushed a hand in his hair and caressed it slowly, stroking his scalp and running his hands up and down his neck. Brendon hummed and closed his eyes happily, he pressed a kiss on Dallon’s thigh and nuzzled it with a smile, kissing and sucking his skin a little, leaving red marks on his inner thigh, breathing in his scent. He felt alive.

“Can I undress you?” Brendon murmured biting his lip.

Dallon nodded and brushed his hair a little. “Yeah, go on.” He smiled and lifted his hips, he kept his hand in Brendon’s hair and sighed. “We’ll keep it vanilla, alright?”

Brendon nodded and yanked down Dallon’s boxers, he glued his eyes on his erection and licked his lips. “I, huh, fuck. Fuck.” He murmured without looking away from Dallon’s dick.

“Let me see you now.” His Daddy said tugging gently his hair. Brendon moaned lowly and sat on his legs, his hand touched slightly Dallon’s dick but he swatted his fingers away. “No, wait until I tell you.”

Brendon nodded and smiled weakly. Dallon slid down his underwear and Brendon bit his lower lip, harder than before. He looked down at him and he let Dallon touch his trembling thigh, his fingers brushed his cock slightly but he slid his hands on his ass, cupping his cheeks. He rocked his hips up and Brendon let out a groan, he closed his eyes and placed his hands on Dallon’s chest, he pawed it slightly and moaned. He was already too sensitive but he couldn’t stop, he didn’t want to stop; Dallon was so good. Brendon threw his head back and moaned, rutting his hip on Dallon’s until he heard him moan.

“I-I… please.”

“Please what?” Brendon growled in response, feeling his cock twitch. “Use your words.”

“Please fuck me, please.” He panted digging his nails in Dallon’s chest.

“Good boy.” Dallon praised, his hands slid on his hips and the right one crawled towards his cock, Brendon let out a whiny noise and shivered. “Lie down.”

Brendon shook his head and whimpered. “I want to ride you.” He muttered, biting Dallon’s neck and sucking a hickey.

Dallon hummed and held his face with a hand, looking at him with his piercing blue eyes and making Brendon’s breath stop. “Color system, right?” He asked caressing his cheek, Brendon nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Let me take the lube, baby.”

Brendon whimpered and closed his eyes, he pulled back and let Dallon grab what he needed, he tried to stay calm but his body was tingling in anticipation. Brendon kept his eyes close even when he felt a soft pair of lips on his neck, on his cheeks, on his jaw, on his own lips. He kissed Dallon back with the same amount of passion, pressing his chest on Dallon’s and gripping tightly his shoulders. He trusted him, he trusted him a lot yet he was scared to fuck up. He hadn’t had sex in a long time, he wasn’t sure if he was still good at it of if he was just an okay body to fuck.

“Look at me, baby, look at me.” Dallon murmured holding his face gently. “Look at me, it’s okay if you want to stop.”

Brendon nodded and looked at him with hurt eyes. “Am I pretty?” he asked quietly.

“No, you’re beautiful. You’re perfect, love.” He whispered on his lips, kissing his head and stroking his cheeks. He looked at him and studied his body, he let his hands travel on his skin and Brendon shivered, closing his eyes. “You’re more than pretty, you’re my perfect boyfriend and my perfect little. I love you, and I mean it.”

Brendon shivered and hid his face in his neck, relaxing again. “I love you, too.” He whispered nuzzling his jaw, hugging him tightly and pulling him close.

“It’s okay if you want to stop, I don’t mind baby.” Brendon hummed and held him tightly. “We can stop, we can do whatever you want.” He said petting his hair a little.

Brendon looked at him and blinked slowly. “Daddy, what- what will you do?” he muttered looking down at his erection.

***

Dallon shushed him and caressed his hair, shaking his head. “You don’t have to worry, I promise you.” He kissed his head and laid him on the mattress, he grabbed his boxers and put them on. “How old are you right you?” Brendon chewed his lower lip and held five fingers, smiling brightly. “Oh then you need your special onesie, don’t you?” he asked sitting down on the bed, feeling his erection fade away.

Brendon shook his head and crawled towards him with a smile. “Nu-huh, jus’ want my Daddy and a cute pair of briefs.” He mumbled smiling.

Dallon kissed his forehead and pulled him in his lap, rubbing his back a little and petting his hair with a smile. “Cute briefs, huh? You mean your blue one with yellow stars, don’t you?” He asked poking his hips playfully, making Brendon squeal and giggle, nodding and kissing his cheek.

“Dress me.” He said in a whiny tone, kicking his legs a little. He pressed a kiss on his lips and smiled happily. “Dress me.” He said dragging the “me” a little.

Dallon nodded and laughed, pulling him on his feet and standing up, he looked at Brendon and let him follow him around. When Brendon was little, he loved to be his Daddy’s shadow. He dressed him up and Brendon pouted when Dallon left the room, searching Ronnie and his pacifier. Brendon followed him and stuck his thumb in his mouth, knowing perfectly that Dallon would start to ramble about how antigenic it was.

As soon as his Daddy saw him with his thumb in his mouth, he swatted his hand away and sighed, he handed him his pacifier and then Ronnie, Brendon smiled and threw his arms around Dallon’s neck. He hummed happily around the binky and closed his eyes, his Daddy picked him up and he carried him in their room, smiling and pressing small kisses all over his face, making Brendon squeal and laugh.

“I love you.” Brendon mumbled around his pacifier.

Dallon smiled and hugged him tightly. “I love you, too.”


	14. Big Boy

After that day, Brendon was almost embarrassed to be around Dallon, he didn’t slip into his headspace anymore and he forced himself to be a big and tough boy, who could deal with everyone and everything. He wanted to be a better person and a better boyfriend, he felt like he couldn’t give him what he needed, he felt awful and he felt useless. Brendon was a little, sure, but he also wanted to make Dallon happy.

They had made love that night, Brendon had felt perfect and loved, he felt spoiled too. Dallon had been gentle, protective and sweet, he had taken care of him since the beginning and Brendon, after that, wanted to slip into his headspace so bad but he couldn’t, he couldn’t let Dallon babysit him again. He wanted to be there just for him, he wanted to laugh and kiss him again and again, maybe they could make love again.

Dallon was lying on his back, he was stroking his back a little and his eyes were close. He was keeping Brendon close to his chest, he was kissing his forehead and rubbing his arms. Brendon felt so in love in that moment, he had his head on Dallon’s chest and he had an arm draped over his waist, his fingers brushed slowly Dallon’s hip. He pressed a small kiss on his chest and nuzzled his neck, smiling.

“You know, you seem a bit stressed.” Dallon murmured grazing his face a little.

Brendon froze and shook his head. “I’m fine, Dall.” He said shivering. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I do worry about you, baby.” He insisted, pressing small kisses on his head. “You haven’t been in your headspace since last week.” He mumbled.

“Don’t feel like I need it.” Brendon said defensively.

“Yes you do, I know you do.” He petted his hair and kissed his lips. “I’m your Daddy, Brendon, I know what you need and when you need it.” He said authoritatively, making Brendon shiver.

“I don’t want to.” He said rolling on his left side, facing the wall.

“Why not?” Dallon murmured spooning him, he rested his hands on his stomach and his fingers started to caress slowly his skin, making Brendon shiver. “Baby, you seem scared to be little around me.” He murmured kissing his head with worried eyes.

Brendon shook his head and gripped tightly his hands. “I just want to be good for you, I don’t want to be a burden. Most of times I’m always little when I’m with you, that- that’s not good.” He murmured sniffing quietly. Dallon sighed and pulled him closer, kissing his neck a little. “I don’t want to be that person, you’re my Daddy of course, but sometimes I just don’t want to…” He bit his lower lip and looked at the wall.

“But you’re my little, baby, and I’m your Daddy, this means that you can be as Little as you want, I don’t want you to be scared to be little, you need it and you know it.” He murmured kissing his head. “You need to understand that I don’t mind, I like when your little and I miss it, I really do, but I also like you when you’re not little. I just love who you are.” He kissed his head and Brendon shivered.

“But don’t you get tired of me?” Brendon murmured shuffling close and rolling on his other hip, facing Dallon and resting his head on his chest. “I’m always little, it’s unfair.”

Dallon shook his head and dragged Brendon even closer, kissing his forehead and brushing his hair. “You see, I’m a Daddy okay? This means that I do not mind if you’re little around me, I take care of you no matter what, and do you know why?” Brendon shook his head and looked at him “Because I love you.” He said poking his ribs a little.

“I-I love you, too.” Brendon murmured staring at him with wide eyes, kissing his cheek and nuzzling his neck. “But you can’t be a Daddy every single day.” He mumbled resting his head on his chest.

“Of course I can.” He kissed his head and Brendon smiled weakly. “You know, I love you because you’re Brendon, and who are you?”

“I’m a little.” Brendon said proudly, smiling up at him.

“Exactly, and who am I?”

“My Daddy.”

Dallon laughed softly and nodded, petting gently Brendon’s hair until he shivered a little, kissing his neck. “That’s right. And since I’m your Daddy and you’re my little, you can be that as much as you want.”

Brendon smiled and straddled Dallon, he hid his face in his neck and mumbled incoherent words, making Dallon laugh. He hugged him tightly and Brendon wished he could purr because that was perfect. He kissed Dallon’s neck slowly and then he rested his head on his shoulder, nuzzling his skin and running a hand up and down his chest. He knew that Dallon was right but at the same time he didn’t want to disappoint him, he knew that Dallon was saying the truth, he was just too scared to lose him.

Dallon held his face between his hands and looked at him with a smile, he brushed his lips with his thumb and Brendon closed his eyes, tilting his head a bit. Dallon kissed him gently, he cupped his cheeks with his hands and pressed his lips more firmly on Brendon’s, he deepened the kiss a little and Brendon hummed happily, kissing him back and pressing his body on his. He smiled and pulled back, Brendon opened his eyes and looked at him with a chuckle, nuzzling his jaw.

They kissed again and Brendon slipped immediately his tongue inside Dallon’s mouth, pressing his hands on his chest and stroking the warm skin. Dallon held his hips for few seconds and then his hands started to travel across his body, touching, squeezing and massaging every inch of his skin, making Brendon weak under his touch and under his lips.

“You’re a prince.” Dallon said when he pulled back, making Brendon giggle and squeal. “Oh you like that, don’t you?” Brendon nodded and hid his face in his neck, allowing Dallon to poke and tickle his side, making him squirm and laugh. “Well, you’re my prince, aren’t you?” Brendon nodded and laughed a bit harder, closing his eyes and trying to escape from Dallon’s grip without results. “Then I can spoil you as much as I want, prince.”

Brendon nodded and kissed his cheek, giggling on his skin. Dallon stopped to tickle him and Brendon let out a small whimper, pressing his body closer to Dallon’s. “Daddy?” he murmured with his little voice. “Thank you.”

Dallon shushed him and rubbed his face a little, kissing him gently and brushing his cheeks with a smile.

Sometimes they could make love just with a kiss, and Brendon loved it.


	15. Red Velvet

Brendon took a lot of naps, Dallon noticed that while looking at his little sleeping on the sofa in his office. He was all curled up around his favorite blanket, Ronnie was tucked under his arm and he was sucking softly his binky. He had stripped down to his boxers as soon as they had gotten inside the office, he had grabbed one of Dallon’s spare t-shirt that he used to keep in a drawer and he had kissed his cheek, mumbling a “goodnight” and lying on the sofa, falling asleep immediately.

Dallon was looking at him with a small smile, he had been sleeping for almost two hours but Dallon didn’t want to wake him up, he just wanted to let him rest because Brendon needed it. He had had a lot of trouble sleeping lately, he had been too worried about being “annoying” and Dallon had been “the bestest” Daddy ever, cuddling with him every single night and lulling him to sleep. He had showed him that he loved little Brendon and well, his little appreciated it a lot.

Dallon had dragged him around the whole day, he had taken him to the shopping center, he had bought him a new stuffed animal and he had given him an enormous ice-cream that had made Brendon squeal and giggle, he had also understood that Brendon was a pro at making mess with melted ice-cream on his face. After that Brendon had asked him if Dallon could make him a Red Velvet, and Dallon couldn’t say no to Brendon’s big brown eyes.

He had let Brendon sleep during those two hours and he had prepared his cake, it didn’t take much to make it yet he had taken his time, moving around the kitchen of the bistro and helping his co-workers a little. Since he had started to date Brendon, he had spent less time in his bistro, he had preferred to stay with his little and look after him, he loved to pick him from school and he loved to stay with him during his free periods. It was nice to be with him, it was nice to have him around yet Brendon didn’t want to move in with Dallon, he wanted to finish his school year first.

Dallon was waiting patiently but the last two months seemed longer than usual. He couldn’t stop to picture himself with Brendon, living their lives together in Dallon’s house. They would snuggle on the sofa while watching a movie, they would kiss and make love and then have dinner together, breakfast and lunch. He was so happy to have Brendon in his life, he was really happy yet scared because having a new life with someone that he loved was scary.

Brendon stirred a little and he woke up, he looked around and smiled at Dallon, he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. “Good morning.” He said groggily, clearing his throat and yawning.

“Good evening, if anything.” Dallon said chuckling, walking towards him with a smile. “I’ve made your cake.” He knelt in front of him and Brendon hummed closing his eyes. “What do you want to do?”

“Kiss you and then go home, I want to watch the new episode of The Mentalist.” Brendon said sitting up, he looked down at him and kissed his lips, running his hands through his hair. “You taste like red wine.” He murmured on his lips, rubbing his scalp and making Dallon laugh and kiss him again.

They made out for a long period of time, Brendon kissed him with a smile and slid his hands on his back, pulling Dallon’s waist between his legs. He pulled back and looked at him with a smile, he laughed softly and kissed the tip of his nose, making Dallon chuckle and roll his eyes playfully. He kissed his lips gently and smiled, cupping his face and stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. Dallon closed his eyes and smiled, he leant into the touch and looked up at Brendon, smiling a little.

“Do you want to go?” Dallon asked kissing the palms of his hands.

“Yeah, c’mon, I want to eat that cake and fall asleep on your bed.” Dallon laughed and kissed him again, brushing his cheeks gently and pressing his lips firmly on his. “Okay, maybe we could make out too on that amazing bed of yours.” Brendon murmured on his mouth.

“Sounds like a plan.” Dallon said kissing him gently, just a single peck on his plump lips. “We have to grab the cake from the fridge, though.”

Brendon smiled and nodded, kissing him again and standing up, Dallon did the same and held his hand, lacing their fingers together and making Brendon’s heart beat faster. He was so in love with him, he couldn’t help but feel blessed whenever he was with him. Dallon looked down at him and Brendon’s lips parted, he needed to put a pair of sweatpants on and his shoes. They were still sticky because of few drops of ice-cream on them, but Brendon didn’t really care.

They headed outside one he was dressed. Brendon held gently Dallon’s hand and moved towards the kitchen, swinging their hands a little. He smiled at him and kissed his jaw, the stubble tickled his lips a little and he scrunched up his nose, Dallon chuckled and rolled his eyes, squeezing his hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed his knuckles and rubbed them, Brendon grazed his wrist slightly and Dallon shivered, opening the kitchen door and smiling at his employees.

Brendon moved around and picked a carrot from a basket of vegetables. He bit it and saw Dallon eye him with a smile, he shrugged and smiled when Janet patted his back, then Sammy waved at him, laying the knife in the sink and washing their hands. Brendon asked for permission to open the fridge and waited for Dallon to nod, then he picked his cake and closed the fridge again, handing the preciousness to his Daddy. He thanked him with a smile and then he sat down on a counter, yawning.

They spent almost a whole hour there, they chatted and laughed and drank pineapple juice. Brendon had a really good time, he loved to feel Dallon’s arms wrapped around his waist and his chin on his head was comforting. He leant completely into the touch and let Dallon poke his ribs, kiss his cheeks and squeeze him a little. He was submerged my his scent, the t-shirt that he was wearing was Dallon’s and it smelled just like him, plus he had used his favorite cologne that day and Brendon loved it, that strong yet sweet smell suited him.

Once they got home Brendon laid peacefully on the bed, he looked at Dallon and smiled, pulling him close by the hem of his shirt. He toyed for a bit with the cloth, his fingers brushed his stomach and Dallon sighed, sitting on the bed and holding both of his hands. They didn’t talk, they just studied each other and Brendon sat up, he wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his forehead on top of Dallon’s, smiling and closing his eyes.

After changing into a pajama, Brendon grabbed the remote and started to search something nice to watch. He was tired so he didn’t care about what they would watch, he just wanted to cuddle near Dallon and kiss the shit out of him, wrapping his arms around his neck and snuggling until he would fall asleep. He liked how tightly Dallon hugged him, how gently he always kissed his forehead before he fell asleep, he was in love with him and Brendon couldn’t ask for something better.

He looked at him with a smile and Dallon pressed a small kiss on his lips, he snuggled closer and rested his head on his shoulder, humming happily and brushing his cheeks with a chuckle. Dallon laughed and pressed another kiss on his mouth, he rested his head on top of Brendon’s and yawned, slipping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. Brendon leant into his touch and closed his eyes, calmed down by Dallon’s soft touch.


	16. Brat

“If you don’t stop being a brat you will have ten minutes in the naughty step, Brendon!” Dallon said firmly, pointing his index at him.

He had thrown a tantrum about going to school and Dallon let him skip it, however Brendon decided to fuss about the fact that Dallon was going to work without him. He had offered him to go with him, but the little said no because he wanted to cuddle with him in bed. Then he had decided to hide inside the closet and to give Dallon a heart attack, after that he had run around the house spilling milk around and pissing Dallon off.

After that he had even bitten his hand and run off, slamming the bedroom door right in Dallon’s face. Dallon had decided to not go to work since Brendon was being almost annoying, he had locked himself in their room and when Dallon told him that he wasn’t going to work Brendon had politely told him to go fuck himself. That was the last drop. He knew that Brendon was stressed about school but that couldn’t allow him to be a brat.

“If you don’t come out in ten second I will not hesitate to take Ronnie away and to put you in your naughty step. I am not kidding.”  Dallon’s voice was severe but not angry, even if he had every right to be.

“Fuck you.”

“One.” Dallon said knocking his knuckles on the door. “Two.” He heard Brendon groan and then a small “thud”. “Three.” Silence followed his voice. “Four.” Brendon moved around the room and for a minute Dallon hoped for the best, but the door stayed close. “Five.” He knocked on the door again. “Six.” Brendon mumbled something without moving. “Seven.” Brendon threw something on the ground again. “Eight.” Dallon’s voice grew harsher and he stepped back. “Nine.” He heard quiet steps inside the room and he stayed silent. “Ten. That’s it. Open the door.”

Brendon knew that he had already put himself in a lot of troubles, thus he opened the door and poked his head outside, he looked around and see Dallon in front of him. He was angry, Brendon could tell, and there were teeth marks on his left hand. Brendon stepped outside and rubbed his eyes, maybe if he tried to be adorable Dallon wouldn’t be too hard, but he also knew that his Daddy had already planned his punishment and he wasn’t going to give it up.

Dallon walked inside the bedroom and Brendon watched him from the corridor. He stayed quiet when Dallon took Ronnie from the bed, then the TV remote and his PS4’s joystick. Brendon bit his lip, usually his Daddy would just take the remote and the joystick, but this time he had taken Ronnie too, plus he was going to put him in his naughty step. Brendon tried to say something but Dallon glared at him, shaking his head. Then Brendon tried to hug him but his Daddy shook his head again, stepping back.

That was probably one of the worst thing, no it was the worst. Brendon knew that he shouldn’t have bitten him, he knew that he shouldn’t have been a brat that morning, he knew that he shouldn’t have been mean to Dallon, and there was no explanation and no excuse. Without coming out of the bedroom in ten seconds he had made everything worse.

“Ten minutes and then I’ll come back.” Dallon said once they reached the Naughty Step, which was a corner in the living room. “Think about what you’ve done, mister.” He said firmly putting Ronnie, the remote and the joystick on the highest shelf of the living room.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

Those ten minutes were hard, they seemed to never end and Brendon was almost in tears. He was biting his nails and sniffing quietly, he could hear Dallon tidy up the kitchen and he heard him clean the floor as well, Brendon sighed because he knew that he had spilled milk all over the kitchen floor and in the corridor. He was a little clumsy sometimes, but that time he did that on purpose and knowing that Dallon was taking care of his mess made his chest ache.

Sometimes he was a real brat, but Dallon had always told him that it wasn’t a problem, that he loved him even when he was bad. Brendon was truly sorry about what he had done and he couldn’t wait to cuddle with his Daddy, to kiss him and to apologize. He remembered about that damn bite and his stomach crunched, he knew that Dallon’s skin was too sensitive, even the smallest thing could make random red spots appear all over his body. They had decided against bites and scratches, Brendon could only imagine how painful that bite had been for Dallon.

He heard Dallon cough and Brendon turned his head a little, but he wasn’t there. He whined and turned towards the wall, sighing. Few minutes later Dallon appeared behind him, Brendon could feel his eyes on him and he bit his lower lip, nervous. What would he say to him? He had been so bad that he was literally shaking in fear. He didn’t try to turn around because he didn’t want to see how mad Dallon was, he didn’t want to face the truth so soon.

“Ten minutes are passed, turn around.” Dallon’s voice was soft as usual but Brendon knew that he had hurt him. He did as he was told and he looked at his feet, sniffing and observing his t-shirt. Dallon stepped closer and he hugged him gently, squishing Brendon on his chest.

Brendon cried silently and gripped his shirt, sniffing and wiping his face on the cloth. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” He stuttered quietly, hiccupping.

“It’s okay baby, I’m not angry.” He said kissing his head. “I love you.”

“E-even if I’m a brat?”

“Of course, I love you no matter what. And you know why?” He asked gently, rubbing his back with a small smile. “Because you’re my little, and littles can be brats sometimes.”

Brendon smiled a little and kissed his cheek, wetting it and sniffing on his skin. “I love you too, Daddy.” He murmured with a hoarse voice, sniffing a little and pressing his lips on Dallon’s, sighing. He looked up at him and he saw his Daddy smile, his face was as red as Brendon’s and that made his chest hurt a bit. “Has you cried?” he asked quietly.

Dallon shook his face, hiding his nose in Brendon’s hair. “No pumpkin, I’m okay.” He said, his voice muffled by Brendon’s hair. “Everything’s okay, trust me.”

“But I’ve bitten yo’ hand.” Brendon mumbled, feeling his eyes becoming watery again.

“It’s not that bad, I’ve put some lotion on it.” He said kissing his forehead, trying to relax him a little. “Stop these tears, we have stuff to do today.” He brushed his cheeks and Brendon nodded, looking at him. “Do you want Ronnie?” Brendon shook his head and hugged Dallon tightly. “Alright, alright.”

Brendon hid his face in his neck and closed his eyes, he was still a bit upset but having Dallon around made everything better. He was sinking in his headspace more and more and that helped to relieve the stress and anxiety. Dallon was stroking his back slowly and murmuring small nothings into his ear, telling Brendon how much he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official: I've started writing the fic with Little!Dallon and Daddy!Brendon.   
> I've also started a project with a friend of mine and it's Brallon. We'll post the first chapter soon!  
> See you tomorrow with a new chapter, pals


	17. New York

Brendon had officially moved in with Dallon, they had changed the bed since Brendon craved a fancier one. Dallon had bought him a lot of stuff, most of it was useless but Brendon wanted it and Dallon couldn’t say no to his pouty face. He had a lot of money and he could buy whatever Brendon wanted, that made his little a spoilt person but neither of them really cared.

Dallon had managed to open a new restaurant in New York City and by the end of the month he had to go there to open it officially. He was excited to go there but at the same time he was a little anxious because he would leave Brendon alone for almost four days. He trusted his little of course, but he also knew that Brendon couldn’t be in his headspace and that made him nervous and stressed. Dallon wanted to bring him with him but he also knew that he couldn’t stand a flight.

Brendon had been spending a whole week in his headspace, he had been the most adorable thing Dallon had ever seen. Brendon was his shadow, he followed him around the house non-stop and he had to wait outside the bathroom whenever Dallon needed to pee. When his Daddy was doing something “boring” Brendon would draw him a picture; when Dallon was working at the bistro Brendon would cook something with George for him. Brendon was a sweetheart, Dallon couldn’t describe him in any other way.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy look!” Brendon said excited, running in his office with a sheet of paper in his hands. “Look at the pretty picture I made.” He jumped in Dallon’s lap and kissed his cheek, showing him the drawing. “It’s me a-and you, and Dr. Pepper.”

“You and I, baby.” Dallon corrected him with a small smile, kissing his forehead. “It’s really cute, pumpkin, why don’t you put it on the fridge once we get back home?”

Brendon nodded and looked at Dallon’s laptop, which was still turned on. He poked his tongue out and touched random letters on the keyboard. Dallon tried to stop him but Brendon whined and pouted, shuffling through his open programs. Brendon looked at his Daddy when he saw an open page about plane tickets. Dallon wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Brendon closer, he lowered the laptop’s screen until it was close and then he cleared his throat nervously.

“Brendon we have to talk.” He said gently, yet he could see Brendon shift uncomfortably.

“Beebo have done something bad?” he mumbled looking at his knees.

“No, little one. Daddy just want to explain you a thing.” He caressed his hair and Brendon looked at him shyly, biting his lower lip. “I have to go to New York by the end of this month. You’ll be alone for about for days, baby, can you handle it?” Brendon bit his lips and his eyes became watery and glossy, he rubbed his face forcefully and whimpered. “Don’t cry, hey it’s okay if you can’t. Look sweetheart, you could come with me if you prefer.”

Brendon sniffed and hid his face in Dallon’s neck. “I don’t wanna be alone, Daddy.” He murmured holding him tightly. “B-but Dr. Pepper would be alone a-and sad.” He whimpered letting few tears slip out. “Don’ wan’ that.”

Dallon rocked his back a little and nodded, he held him closer and calmed him down a little, kissing his forehead and stroking his cheeks. “Then you want to stay at home?” he murmured with a smile, Brendon nodded and threw his arms around his neck.

“W-will Daddy find another little there?” He asked quietly, almost scared.

“Of course not, cupcake. You’re my little, no one can steal your place.” Dallon said stroking his head and kissing his lips gently and bumping their noses together, making Brendon giggle.

“My Daddy.” Brendon said closing his eyes and smiling widely.

Dallon let Brendon play few games on his laptop after a quick cuddles session, he was still sitting on his lap and he was bouncing his leg a little, sighing and biting his lower lip. Brendon looked up at him and kissed his jaw with a smile and then he turned his attention on the laptop again, pressing his back on Dallon’s chest and holding one of his hands, locking their fingers together. He kissed his jaw again and giggled when Dallon pressed a kiss on his plump lips.

Brendon was still thinking about going to New York City, he wasn’t going to go there, he didn’t want to leave Dr. Pepper alone and he didn’t want to take a plane, that scared him a lot. But the idea of his Daddy, his Dallon, with someone else, with other littles around made him nervous as hell. Dallon was far too gentle, too sweet to not be appealing for littles, Brendon had been there before and he perfectly knew what could melt a little’s heart. Dallon was special.

He shivered slightly and turned his waist towards Dallon, he hugged him tightly and hid his face in his neck, digging his nails in his skin a little. He heard him sigh softly and then his hands were on his back, he was petting his hair as well and Brendon shuddered, trying to press himself closer to Dallon’s chest. He ended up completely squished on his chest and he was crying, he was holding onto Dallon’s shirt tightly and he was soaking his neck a little.

Dallon let him cry, he let him do whatever he wanted because he knew that Brendon needed it, he needed to let out his emotions. Brendon was clinging onto his shirt and he was slowly calming down, even if Dallon could tell that he was still a bit shaken up, and he did know why. Probably leaving for four days wasn’t the best idea but he had to do that.

“D-do you have to leave?” Brendon stuttered hiccupping.

Dallon nodded, sighing a little. “Listen peach pie, I know that it’s scary to be alone for four day, I’m scared too.” He said quietly, holding him tightly.

“But you’re a Daddy.” Brendon murmured lowering his head and nibbling on his thumb.

“Daddies can be scared too, pumpkin.” He rocked his back and sighed gently. “I promise you baby, I’m happy to be with you, tiny.” He said kissing his forehead happily, holding him and making Brendon calm down. “And being away from you is hard, it’s really hard because I love having you around. I have a lot of responsibility, haven’t I? I take care of you and I always check on you, that’s what I love to do.” He said kissing his lips, making Brendon smile. “You’re my baby boy.”

Brendon smiled and kissed him again. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Dallon said rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs, drying his skin. He smiled at him and let Brendon settle down against his chest. “I love you.” He murmured kissing his nose and making hi giggle.

“I love you, too.” He said happily.

Dallon kissed his cheek and Brendon blushed, he hid his face in his neck again and pressed a small kiss on his jaw. Dallon bounced him up and down, making Brendon giggle and throw his arms around his neck, looking at him with a satisfied smirk. He closed his eyes and let his Daddy pick him up, making him twirl. Brendon laughed happily, he was so glad to have Dallon with him, he was probably the best person in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Dallon Weeks Appreciation Week!   
> Today we celebrate his solo music, so I have just one thing to say: buy Violent Things on iTunes.   
> If you want to partecipate you can find the week schedule on my Tumblr (@ the-brohbecks)   
> Anyway, see you tomorrow pals!


	18. Four Days

“You’ll behave alright?” Dallon said cupping Brendon’s face with his hands, kissing his forehead.

“Yes Dal, don’t worry.” Brendon said rolling his eyes.  “’m not little today.” He added with a sigh.

“Sure, sure, I know.” He grabbed his suitcase and caressed Dr. Pepper’s fur a little. “Feed him once a day, don’t give him junk food.” The cat purred and curled closed to Brendon. “He loves you more than he loves me.” Dallon mumbled before looking at the clock in the bedroom. “Crap, I’m late. I love you, baby.” He said kissing Brendon, letting him deepen the kiss a little and he slipped his hands down his neck, humming.

“I’ll call you tonight, okay?” Brendon said sadly, resting his forehead on top of Dallon’s, placing his hands around his wrists. “I love you.” He murmured closing his eyes.

“I love you too, don’t be sad please, just four days, okay?” Dallon mumbled kissing him again.

“Please don’t go.” Brendon felt his eyes burn and few tears slipped out. He knew that it was unfair, he knew that Dallon couldn’t see him crying, that was his weakness. “I’ll miss you so much.” He whispered with a soft whimper, hiding his face in his neck.

“I’ll miss you, too.” He said pressing a kiss on his forehead. “Be good, okay? I’m sure that you will make me proud.” He smiled and Brendon nodded, drying his cheeks a little.

“Now go before I start to cry again.” He chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss on his lips again. “I love you, don’t forget it.” He said nuzzling his neck, feeling Dr. Pepper shift closer to him, purring loudly.

Dallon nodded and kissed his lips again, pulling away and stroking his hair a little. He grabbed his suitcase again and stepped towards the door. He waved at Brendon and the boy did the same, his eyes were sad and Dallon had to force himself to go away. He had never been so unhappy to leave his house, but Brendon had made his life better and he couldn’t stand to be without him for that long. However he knew that he was doing the right thing, he was doing that for him and for Brendon too, a new restaurant meant more money and more money meant that he could spoil Brendon even more.

Brendon had tried to be serious, to not let his mind take control of his persona but he failed miserably since he had burst into tears as soon as Dallon had gotten out of the house. He curled up under the covers and Dr. Pepper mewled, he stirred and then crawled under the blanket, pressing himself on Brendon’s chest, purring soundly. He smiled a little and he let few more tears ran down his face. He hated to cry, he hated it, but now he couldn’t help to not think about being without Dallon for four days.

It was too much, too much for him, he was alone yet he knew that Dallon would come back. Dallon wasn’t going to leave him, he knew that because his Daddy had promised him that he would come back. Brendon trusted Dallon, they loved each other but he couldn’t stop but think about him leaving. He missed him a lot, he was already thinking about how he could survive without him for four long days.

He mumbled tiredly and spooned Dr. Pepper, he held him to his chest and the kitten mewled happily, stirring and rolling on his back, pawing at Brendon’s hands. He kissed his head and Dr. Pepper purred even louder, calming Brendon a little. He rolled on his back as well and dried his eyes with his hands, sniffing. That’s how he spent the first day.

The second one was the roughest, he had cried on the phone and he had sunk in his headspace, making Dallon worry about him a lot. He felt bad for making him sad and worried, but he couldn’t help it since he really missed his Daddy. He had gone shopping that day, he had bought a lot of healthy food and whenever he had decided to put an item in the cart, he had send a picture to Dallon, waiting for his approval.

He had tried to be big for the whole day but it had been difficult, so difficult, usually Dallon would be with him and he was so scared to go out alone. However, Sarah had showed up and she had taken care of him with one of her friends, Breezy. Breezy was nice, she had offered him to stay with her and Sarah for the night since they had decided to make pizza, Brendon had called Dallon and asked for his permission and he had said yes.

Thus Brendon had packed a backpack and he had put Dr. Pepper in his carrier, with food and few toys. The car ride had been pleasurable, they had talked a lot about silly stuff and Brendon had warmed up a lot, getting comfortable around them. However as soon as they started to make pizza, Brendon had broken down, worrying sick both Sarah and Breezy.

He had to call Dallon and he had managed to calm him down, aging him down and making him promise that he wouldn’t cry again. He had taken care of him for a whole hour, he had made him laugh a little. He had talked with Breezy and Sarah, he had instructed them on how they could take care of Brendon, and he had been surprised when Sarah had told him that she had still had his old paci.

Brendon was happy now, kind of, he was still missing Dallon but knowing that he could just call him made him feel better. He was now eating a slice of pizza while petting Dr. Pepper. Breezy was combing his hair a little while Sarah was trying to find an animated movie in TV. Brendon was pressing his head a little on Breezy’s hand while munching his pizza. The woman was good, she was making him feel good and he was thankful for that.

“Can we watch ‘toons?” he mumbled whining when Breezy pulled a knot in his hair.

“Sure, what do you want to watch?” Sarah asked smiling. “There’s Scooby-Doo.” Brendon nodded happily and smudged a bit of tomato sauce on his cheek. “Breezy can you pick our drinks?”

She nodded and patted Brendon’s shoulders, the boy giggled and pulled Ronnie closer, he crossed his legs and Dr. Pepper decided to lay between them, yawning and digging his nails a little in Brendon’s thigh, making him chuckle. “You silly cat.” He murmured ruffling his fur.

Sarah smiled and sat down on the couch, she wiped his cheek and grabbed the glass of juice that Breezy was carrying for him. Brendon sipped it and thanked the two girls, he patted the empty spot near him and looked at Breezy, smiling. He yawned and looked at Breezy and then at Sarah, he stared at his feet and mumbled under his breath, catching Sarah’s attention. She looked at him and sighed, rubbing his back gently.

“I-I miss m’ Daddy.” Brendon murmured sniffing a little, gulping.

“I know, pumpkin.” Breezy said rubbing his shoulders. “But you have to wait just two more days and he’ll be back.”

Sarah nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “Do you want to call him again?”

Brendon shook his head and sighed quietly. “I’m good.” He petted the cat’s fur and smiled when he caught his hand, nibbling on his fingers. “Jus’ worried ‘bout him.”

The third day was a bit easier, Brendon had stayed with Sarah and Breezy until noon and then he got back home. He was still little but he could take care of himself without Dallon, he didn’t really need someone. And that was one big lie, Brendon knew it but he couldn’t cry on the phone again. Dallon had texted him again, he had promised him that he would call him that night. Brendon wanted to Skype so badly but Dallon had said no because he didn’t have much time.

He was currently sitting on his bed, Dr. Pepper was wondering around the house. He was playing a game on his PS4 while waiting for Dallon’s call. He had had dinner- chicken nuggets and broccoli- and a cup of warm milk with seven cookies, and they were Dallon’s favorite. The cat jumped on the bed and mewled loudly, he stirred and then curled up near Brendon’s feet, purring. Brendon’s phone dinged and he jolted a little, squealing and grabbing it quickly.

“Hi tiny.” Dallon’s warm voice made Brendon’s body tingle, he smiled happily and chuckled, pausing the game. “How are you, angel?”

Brendon giggled and smiled. “I’m good, Daddy. How’s, how’s New York?” He asked quietly, biting his lower lip.

“It’s really pretty, little fox.” Brendon giggled at the nickname, blushing and lying down. “I’d like to take you here one day.”

“I’d love ‘at.” Brendon mumbled chuckling happily. “Is the restaurant open?” He murmured sucking his thumb, closing his eyes.

“Yeah it i- stop sucking your thumb, Brendon. We bought binkies for a reason, you know that there could be germs on your hands. No, I don’t care if you washed your hands because I know you’ve been petting the cat for a bit.” Dallon sighed and laughed gently, making Brendon blush and look at his thumb. He grabbed his favorite binky and put it in his mouth, grumbling. “Good boy. As I was saying, the bistro is open and tomorrow I have my flight at 11 p.m., pretty late I know but I have to fix few things before leaving.”

Brendon whined and closed his eyes. “But I miss you!” He said loudly, groaning in frustration.

“I know, love, I know, but the day will pass quickly, I promise.”

“Can I wait for you tomorrow?”

“No, baby. You need to sleep.” He said gently, yet he could picture Brendon’s pouty face and his chest ached a little. He didn’t like to let him down, and he didn’t like to say no to him, but he couldn’t let him ruin his sleep schedule. “It’s almost midnight there, go to sleep.”

“No, I missed ‘ou. Don’ wanna sleep, wanna talk with Daddy.” Brendon slurred with a yawn, his paci was still in his mouth and that soft button was lulling him to sleep, and he didn’t want that. Brendon was missing Dallon a lot, he had passed the whole day with his friends but his Daddy was his Daddy. “Please? Just five more minutes.”

“Fine, just five minutes.” Dallon said shaking his head with a smile, he laid on his own bed and unbuttoned his shirt. “How’s Sarah?” He asked yawning.

“Good! And Breezy’s funny, and pretty. Sarah says that they’re best-friends.” Brendon nibbled the binky and popped it out of his mouth. “I think ‘at they’re girlfriends, but don’ tell them, Daddy.”

Dallon chuckled and rolled his eyes. “That’s our secrets, baby.”

The next morning Brendon woke up with Dr. Pepper on his back, he was sleeping and purring as always and Brendon couldn’t help but smile. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of them, he sent it to Dallon and then threw his phone on the bed, stirring and waking the cat up. He mewled and jumped off, Brendon’s stomach grumbled and he whined. He wasn’t in his headspace for now but he knew that waiting for Dallon would made him sink in it.

Brendon made himself a bowl of Cheerios and he gave Dr. Pepper his food, he stumbled towards the couch and sat down, turning on the TV and spending the whole morning watching The X Files. He had almost fallen asleep on the couch, it hadn’t been a pleasurable thing since his back was aching badly. Brendon had found Dr. Pepper on the armrest of the couch and he had petted him a little bit, sighing and looking at the clock.

Brendon busied himself for the whole afternoon, he cleaned everything up and he put the trash in the bin, he passed the vacuum cleaner around and then he rearranged the bedroom, putting his stuffed animals on the bed and removing the twelve cushions that Dallon had put there as “an ornament”. Brendon didn’t like them and he didn’t like the idea of leaving his stuffies on the floor. He was sure that Dallon wouldn’t mind at all.

After tidying up he was pretty tired, he fed Dr. Pepper and then grabbed Ronnie’s paw, he dragged him on the bed with and kicked his pants off. It was just 6 p.m. so he knew that he would wake up before midnight. That would be perfect, he could wait for Dallon without being exhausted. At least he thought so, as soon as he touched the pillow with his head he fell asleep after two seconds. He slept with Ronnie between his arms and Dr. Pepper near his feet.

Dallon opened the house door at 1 a.m., he left his suitcase in the living room and he let his jacket fell on the floor, he stretched his back and yawned quietly. He moved around for a bit, he ate a bit of ice-cream while drinking a glass of orange juice. He was grateful about the fact that Brendon was sleeping, he didn’t want to imagine the mess he would have made while waiting for him.

He walked into the bedroom and saw his cat on the armchair under the window, Brendon was sprawled on the bed and he was sucking his blue binky loudly. Dallon cooed quietly and slid off of his clothes, he tried to be as quiet as possible when he climbed in bed. He adjusted the pillow under his head and let out a sigh. It was so good to be back, he had missed his four walls and his little. God, he missed him so much.

He laid a hand on his side and Brendon hummed, rolling closer to him, stirring. Dallon kissed his forehead and rubbed his hip a little, looking at him through the moonlight that was coming from the window. He kissed his cheek and Brendon moved closer with a soft whine. Dallon chuckled and rubbed his face gently.

“Hey baby.” He murmured kissing the tip of his nose. “I missed you a lot.” Brendon grumbled in his sleep and curled his fingers in Dallon’s tank top. He kissed the top of his head and Brendon blinked his eyes open, whining. “Hello tiny.”

Brendon squealed and threw his arms around his neck, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, he removed his binky and left it on the nightstand. “Daddy!” He said cheerfully, pressing his nose on his jaw. “You’s back.”

Dallon nodded and held him close, he rested a hand in his hair and smiled. “My pretty boy.” He murmured, kissing his lips gently, making Brendon giggle and hide his face in his neck with a soft yawn. That’s how they fell asleep, Brendon curled up in Dallon’s arms and Dallon kept his nose hidden in his hair, breathing in his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pals! Quick question, in my next fic should I write abou bottom!Dallon or power bottom!Brendon?


	19. Lazy Day

When Brendon woke up, he found Dallon behind him. He was spooning him and he was holding his hand tightly, smiling in his sleep. Brendon caressed his cheek gently and kissed his forehead, making Dallon grumble. Brendon threw an arm around him and he hugged him tightly, glad to have him back after four long days. He looked at him through his eyelashes, kissing his lips a little when Dallon tried to hide his face on the pillow.

“Wake-y wake-y.” He murmured in his ear, nuzzling his neck gently. “Good morning, Dal.” He said smiling, resting his hands on his chest.

“Let me sleep.” Dallon said whining, rolling on his back.

Brendon took the opportunity and sat on his lap, he dragged the duvet above his shoulders and looked down at Dallon, who was sleeping again. He giggled and pressed a kiss on his left pectoral, squealing when Dallon hugged him a little too tight, making him choke. However he managed to lie on him with a smile, his hands rested on his shoulders and he pressed a soft kiss on his jaw, closing his eyes with a satisfied grin.

Unluckily Dallon couldn’t go back to sleep and that meant that Brendon couldn’t either. He kissed his head and Brendon stirred slowly, he looked up at him and smiled with big eyes. They stared at each other for a little and Dallon ran a hand through his hair, making him close his eyes. Brendon snuggled closer and rested his arms on his chest, fixing his eyes on him and pressing a kiss on his chin.

“I missed you a lot, baby.” Dallon murmured kissing his forehead.

“I missed you more, it was awful to be without you.” Brendon mumbled sitting up again, straddling him with a smile. “Heck, I hated to not be able to be with you every single minute.”

Dallon laughed softly and pressed a kiss on his hands, smiling a little when Brendon pushed a finger inside his mouth. Dallon rolled his eyes and swatted his hand away, Brendon whined and poked his cheek with his wet finger, making Dallon laugh and shake his head. They looked at each other and they both leaned forward, pressing their lips together with a smile. It was an innocent kiss and Brendon loved it, he loved how soft and smooth Dallon’s lips were.

They rolled around the bed for a little, Brendon found himself under Dallon with his legs sprawled and his hands on his chest. He looked at him and rubbed his skin through his shirt, he tilted his head a little and closed his eyes, making Dallon chuckle and lean down, kissing his neck and then his jaw. Brendon hummed and smiled, he tugged his hair slowly and rested his other hand on his back, digging his nails slowly in the cloth of his tank top.

They looked at each other and Brendon giggled, he kissed his lips and rubbed their noses together, Dallon smiled and kissed his cheek, rubbing his chest and his arms slowly. He nuzzled his neck and Brendon tilted his head again, smiling and running a hand through his hair before kissing his jaw. Dallon smiled and cupped his cheeks with a small chuckle, Brendon wiggled his eyebrows and Dallon rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss on his plump lips before rolling out of bed, making Brendon whine.

Brendon hugged his back and he dragged him back in bed, he held him tightly and rested his head on his shoulders, chuckling and stroking gently his abdomen. Dallon looked back at him and sighed, he rolled on his back and kissed Brendon’s head, humming and stroking his cheek a little, pressing small kisses all over his face.

“I’m glad to have you back.” Brendon murmured nuzzling his cheek.

“I’m glad to be back.” Dallon said turning his head and kissing his lips softly, running a hand through his hair. “We should really get up, though.” He mumbled letting Brendon adjust between his arms.

“No we should not. We should stay in bed and kiss and cuddle and sleep.” Brendon smiled and kissed his jaw happily, squeezing him between his arms with a satisfied sigh. “I love you.” He whispered on his lips, staring at him.

“I love you too.” He brushed his hair and kissed him gently. “But we’re going to get up now.” Brendon whined and shook his head. “Why not?”

“Jet lag, you need to sleep.” He said smiling, pressing small kisses all over his jaw and neck.

“No I don’t.” Dallon mumbled wide awake, poking his hips a little.

“You do!” He said in a whiny voice, rolling on Dallon’s chest and straddling him with a smile. “It’s only 9 a.m., it’s too early.”

Dallon rolled his eyes and sighed, nodding and stroking his arms a little. “Fine, just few more hours though.” He murmured tickling Brendon’s side, making him squeak and laugh. “Do you feel little today?” He asked kissing his forehead, Brendon shook his head and rested his cheek on his chest. “Alright, alright, let’s sleep a bit.”

“Wait, where’s the cat?” He murmured looking around the room, pouting slightly. “I’m gonna find him.”

“Leave Dr. Pepper alone, Bren.” Dallon rested his hands on his back and sighed a little, hiding his nose in his hair leaving a peck on his scalp.

Brendon smiled and hummed, he kissed his cheek and settled down near him, he clutched on his side and let out a satisfied noise. After few minutes he was as out as a light, snoring softly with his lips parted. Dallon petted his hair and kissed his forehead a couple of times, he wasn’t that tired and he was sure that he wouldn’t sleep, probably he would wait until Brendon woke up. He was pretty sure about the fact that Brendon had insisted that much about sleeping a bit more because he was still tired but he didn’t want to ask.

He held him close and rubbed his back a little, he kissed his forehead again and smiled when Brendon whined and pressed himself even closer to Dallon. He shushed him with a small kiss on his lips, Brendon smiled and shivered a little, holding tighter Dallon’s tank top. Dr. Pepper jumped on the bed and mewled quietly, Dallon looked at him and patted his chest, the cat moved towards him and rested on his stomach, purring loudly and stretching one of his paws until it touched Brendon’s arm.

Dallon placed his other hand on the cat’s back and the other one rubbed Brendon’s hair, he closed his eyes and yawned quietly, he stopped to pet the cat’s fur and dragged a blanket above the three of them. Brendon hummed and the cat stirred, purring even louder and digging his nails in his skin a little, making Dallon yelp and scoff. He kissed Brendon’s lips one last time and then dozed off slightly, relaxed by Dr. Pepper’s soft purring and Brendon’s warm breath.

He was glad to be back, he had missed his house and his boyfriend a lot. Those four days had been awful, he didn’t like to be away from him and he didn’t like how lonely he had felt in that hotel room. But now Brendon was in his arms and everything was perfect again.


	20. Catnip

“Brendon why is Dr. Pepper rolling around the room?”

That was the first thing Dallon said once he got back home from the bistro. The cat was moving around the living room, well he was crawling and rolling on the floor. Dallon was staring at him with parted lips and skeptical eyes. He was sure that Brendon had given him something- maybe weed because it had happened in the past- and he wasn’t even angry, he was just surprised because he didn’t expect to find Dr. Pepper climbing the sofa while mewling.

“I-I don’t know dada.” Brendon mumbled stumbling into the living room wearing a pair of boxers and one of Dallon’s jumper. “You’s told me to give him catnip.”

“You should have fed him just a tiny bit. Has he sniffed it?” Brendon nodded and nibbled on his lower lip, attaching himself on Dallon’s hips with a pout on his face. “Brendon how many times have I told you that he mustn’t sniff it?”

“Lots of times, Daddy.” He murmured ashamed, hiding his face in his chest with a whimper. “Are you mad at me?”

“No sweetie, I know you didn’t that on purpose, but you need to be a little more careful.” Brendon nodded and bit his nails, making Dallon swat his hand away while observing the cat, he was running around the living room mewling. “When did he sniff that?”

“Ten minutes ago, I dunno.” Brendon said resting his head on his shoulder. “Uppies?”

Dallon nodded and picked him up, he kissed his cheek and Brendon giggled, snuggling closer with a small squeal. “Comfy?” Brendon nodded and smiled, pressing his forehead on his jaw. “Let sit down and wait until Dr. Pepper calms down.”

Brendon  nodded and kissed his nose, chuckling. He wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed happily, letting Dallon carry him on the couch. They sat down and Brendon grabbed one of his hands, he played with his fingers a little before putting Dallon’s thumb in his mouth. He whined when his Daddy tried to pull his finger away, biting it slightly and sucking it a little harder. Dallon sighed and let him do whatever he wanted, scratching his back gently before kissing his forehead.

Dr. Pepper jumped on the couch and looked at the two of them purring. Dallon smiled and poked Brendon’s side, his little made grabby hands at the cat and he bent over, he lifted the animal and put him on his knees, giggling. The effects of catnip were gone but Brendon was still a bit worried about him, he knew that he was okay but cuddles had never killed no one. He looked up at Dallon and puckered his lips, Dallon laughed and kissed him quickly, rubbing his cheek before putting one of his many pacifiers in his mouth.

Brendon closed his eyes a little and relaxed, he let Dallon tap his fingers on his tummy a little and then on his thighs, making Brendon giggle around the binky. “Are you hungry?” Dallon asked petting his hair, knowing for sure that he hadn’t eaten since lunch. Brendon nodded and bit his lower lip, playing with the cat. “Do you want to stay here while I make dinner?” Brendon nodded again and squeaked when Dr. Pepper bit playfully his middle finger.

“Cheerios.” Brendon mumbled between giggles. “I wan’ Cheerios and ice cream.”

“We can’t have that as dinner, but we can have yummy chicken nuggets and broccoli.”

“Broccoli!”

Dallon had never seen someone as excited as Brendon about broccoli. He loved them way too much, like peppers and zucchini. He loved vegetables in general, Dallon was proud of him and he loved how obedient Brendon was, he had punished him few times and Brendon had always taken his punishments in a good way, without doing the same mistake twice. He loved him a lot, he actually did and he was so happy to have him by his side.

While cooking dinner Dallon heard Brendon play with Dr. Pepper and he laughed quietly, he was telling him what was running in his mind and Dallon had to bite his lips to not coo because of Brendon’s lisp. He was so fucking adorable when he was little, he had that childish innocence that he adored and he was so clingy sometimes that Dallon wondered how he could even function when he wasn’t at home. At the same time he loved Brendon, he loved him and he couldn’t stop to think about how lucky he was.

Brendon stumbled in the kitchen with the cat in his arms and his pacifier in his mouth. He was walking around barefoot and Dallon groaned, knowing that he had to give him a quick bath. He glanced at him and saw him play with the cat on the floor, lying there completely and emulating what Dr. Pepper was doing: rolling on the floor while stirring his paws. Brendon giggled and kissed Dr. Pepper’s head.

“Brendon…” Dallon said sighing a little, shaking his head. “I’m going to give you a bath after dinner.”

“With bubbles?”

“No angel, it’ll be a quick bath.” Brendon whined and shook his head, he stood up and ran towards Dallon, hugging him tightly and pressing his cheek on his chest, smiling happily. “Being adorable won’t save you from your bath.” Dallon said kissing his head while cooking.

“Pretty please?”

“Nope, now wash your hands and sit down while I give Dr. Pepper his medicine.” He kissed Brendon’s forehead and grabbed the tin of catnip, he took a tiny bit of it and knelt in front of his cat. “Open your mouth.” He murmured petting his fur a little, the cat yawned and Dallon shoved the catnip inside his mouth. “All done.” He stroked the small portion of fur behind his ear and smiled, standing up again.

He washed his hands and kissed Brendon’s lips gently, his little smiled and pressed his forehead on his shoulder, hiding his face in his neck. He petted his hair for a while and then he pulled back, kissing Brendon’s pout away. He took their plates and gave Brendon his own, kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair, sitting down with a small sigh. Brendon was looking at his food with knitted eyebrows, Dallon smiled and grabbed his plate, starting to cut his vegetables and his chicken nuggets.

“’m sorry about the catnip.” Brendon mumbled sighing a little, munching a piece of broccoli.

“It’s okay, cookie.”

“Cookie?” Brendon giggled and looked at him, blushing a little.

“Cookie, don’t you like it?”

Brendon smiled and hugged him tightly, hiding his face in his neck and kissing his cheek. “You’s funny.” He murmured happily, closing his eyes and letting Dallon pet his hair.


	21. Soft

Brendon was lying on top of Dallon, he was tracing small patterns on his chest while waiting for him to wake up. He was a bit bored but he enjoyed Dallon’s warmth, he was hugging him tightly and Brendon was a sucker for it. They had gone to bed earlier than usual and now Brendon needed Dallon to wake up, he wanted, craved, relief and an aching boner wasn’t pleasurable. He was sure that Dallon wouldn’t mind if he touched himself but he didn’t want to do a “solo” performance while he could ask Dallon for help.

“Dal.” He mumbled a little loudly. “Wake up.” Dallon grunted and whined, holding Brendon tighter.

Brendon rolled his eyes and sighed, he pushed Dallon’s arms away from him and sat up a little, smirking and kissing Dallon’s naked chest. He rut his hard-on on Dallon’s thigh and bit his lower lip, suppressing a moan. He hated being so young and full of hormones, he knew that sometimes Dallon couldn’t satisfy him but he needed to be taken care of. Since Dallon and him had had their first time, Brendon had never let slip an occasion to be all over Dallon, seeking attention and relief, and Dallon had always made him feel good.

Brendon noticed Dallon fuss under him and he leaned down to kiss gently his jaw, he breathed in sharply and closed his eyes, pressing his clothed erection on his thigh. He murmured his name and whined, scratching slightly his chest with his fingers. He could feel his thighs tremble and his body was hot and it was tingling too. He was trying so hard to not moan but he couldn’t really help it, he let few noises escape from his lips. He sounded so desperate that he felt pity for himself.

“Brendon what are you doing?” Dallon mumbled waking up, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“I need help, Dal.” He panted grabbing one of his hand and pressing it on his hard-on. “Please?”

Dallon opened his eyes and stared at him with parted lips, he was still a bit sleepy but he could feel how hard Brendon was. “Are you joking? We had sex last night!” He muttered yawning, however he kept his hand there, stroking his erection slowly. “Come here.” He whispered sliding his other hand up and down on his back.

Brendon leaned down and kissed him deeply, pressing his tongue on his lower lip with a moan. Dallon held his hips tightly and Brendon quiet down, mumbling an apology with his lips already swollen. Dallon sighed and sat up a little, he looked at Brendon and held his chin with his thumb. He pressed soft pecks all over his jaw and sucked more hickeys all over his neck, making Brendon pant and rut his crotch on Dallon’s. They looked at each other and Brendon whined, he nuzzled his cheek and dig his nails in his chest, moaning quietly.

“What should I do, Bren?” He asked kissing down his collarbones, pressing his nose on his skin and breathing in his scent. “Tell me what you want baby boy.”

“I-I, I want you, please.” He murmured feeling his throat dry.

“What about me?” Dallon asked smirking sitting up properly and towering Brendon because of his height.

“You.” He mumbled placing a hand on his crotch, smiling a little. “You feel so good when you’re inside me.”

Dallon shivered in anticipation and hummed, licking his lips and searching the lube on the nightstand. “I do, don’t I?” He said slyly, lowering Brendon’s boxer a little before biting gently his collarbone. “You’re always so good to me, so good baby.” Brendon blushed and felt his cock twitch. “Oh, you do like when I praise you.” Brendon nodded and laced his fingers in Dallon’s hair. Dallon struggled a little to lower his own underwear but he succeeded, he and Brendon ended up in a sitting position with Brendon in his lap with his legs placed near Dallon’s thighs.

“Hurry.” Brendon whined pressing his forehead on Dallon’s. “Please, Daddy, please.”

Dallon hummed and ran a hand down his back, Brendon arched under his touch and moaned quietly, gripping tightly Dallon’s shoulders. Dallon sighed and kissed the tip of his nose, he took the lube from the mattress, he opened it and squeezed a gentle amount on his hand, making Brendon roll his eyes. Dallon pressed gently the first finger in and Brendon grunted, still loose from that night. He didn’t really need to be prepped that carefully but he didn’t mind, he loved how delicate Dallon was with him.

He thrust his hips and cupped Dallon’s jaw with his hands, moaning. Dallon added a second finger and Brendon let out a satisfied groan, wriggling his butt a little and making Dallon laugh. They kissed passionately and Dallon stretched him out, biting gently his lower lip while Brendon panted and curled his toes. He locked his fingers in Dallon’s hair and tugged a little, moaning when Dallon added a third finger, making him roll his eyes in the back of his head.

“Green, fuck.” He muttered gripping tightly Dallon’s shoulders. “Please, please I want more.” He begged kissing his jaw.

“So impatient and needy, baby.” He murmured holding his hip with his left hand, thrusting his fingers deeper and curling them slowly, making Brendon cry out his name.

He slipped them out and Brendon breathed heavily, pressing his forehead on Dallon’s shoulder. He looked at him take the lube again, squeeze it on his hand and then coat his shaft, eyeing Brendon with lovely eyes. He lifted Brendon gently and pressed in slowly, Brendon closed his eyes and grunted, it didn’t hurt much and he was glad that Dallon had prepped him cautiously. Brendon felt his thighs tense and he started to bounce up and down slowly, Dallon’s hands ended up on his ass-cheeks and Brendon smirked, taking him deeper and faster.

Brendon was a moaning mess, his eyes were slightly close and he was gripping tightly his shoulders, he was bouncing up and down and he could feel Dallon’s breath on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at him with a low groan, his cock was pressed between their stomachs and he moaned Dallon’s name with a whimper, too deep in his pleasure to speak. Dallon squeezed his butt gently and then he moved his right hand between them, starting to stroke him and following the pace of their thrusts.

Brendon whimpered and sped up a little, Dallon gritted his teeth and pressed a kiss on his neck, making Brendon’s thighs tremble. His orgasm was so close that he was already chanting Dallon’s name loudly. “Can I come?” He stuttered with his head thrown back, feeling Dallon hit directly his prostate. “Please, please…”

“Fuck, fuck, go on.” Dallon moaned pumping him faster, feeling him shudder and moan louder and louder, until he came in his hand. Feeling Brendon pulse around him made him touch the sky, he came with a low moan and Brendon shivered. “Fuck… I love you.” He whispered panting.

Brendon smiled and rested his head on his shoulder, he kissed his jaw and his neck and shifted a little in Dallon’s lap. He pressed a kiss on his lips and Dallon hummed happily, running a hand through his hair. Brendon was in pure bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pals!   
> I have a question, if I made an Instagram account about Dallon/Brallon/Brendon, would you like that?   
> Also, black masks are great, I'm obsessed with them.   
> See you tomorrow!


	22. Pretty Pictures and Nasty Papers

Brendon was sitting on the sofa with a color book on his knees. Dallon was busy and he was moving around the bistro non-stop, thus he had left Brendon in his office with something to do. Brendon that morning had tried to convince him to bring Dr. Pepper with them but his Daddy had told him no because he didn’t want to stress the poor cat. Brendon was too far into his headspace to throw a tantrum.

He was in the office and he was coloring Dallon a new picture, he thought that that would be a nice present since their fridge wasn’t as colorful as Brendon wanted. Dallon had printed their rules and he had taped it on the fridge, then he had put near it few of Brendon’s drawings but for the little, they weren’t enough. Thus he was putting all of himself into that picture, he was coloring within the lines and he was using the right colors. Dallon had bought him a new coloring book that week and Brendon was excited to start it.

He didn’t want to be alone but he had promised to his Daddy that he would behave, in fact he had squished Ronnie between his hands and he was pressing his nose in his fur. Dallon had washed him and Brendon had fallen in love with the flowery smell of the soap. He loved to snuggle with it when he was sleepy and Dallon couldn’t tuck him in bed because he was working. During the past month Dallon had had a lot of work but Brendon didn’t really mind since they were always together. When Brendon was in his headspace Dallon always brought him into the bistro, even if he had to work until late.

Brendon was focused on the drawing and he didn’t hear Dallon open the office door. He was already tired and grumpy, he didn’t like to work while Brendon was all alone, he didn’t like to stay away from him during the day and he definitely hate to work when he was stressed. Brendon raised his head and parted his lips, he smiled and made grabby hands at him, babbling a little. Dallon sat down near him and pulled him in his lap, kissing his head and pulling him closer with a small sigh.

Brendon turned his head towards him and kissed his lips with a giggle. He wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled his jaw, Dallon closed his eyes and rested his back on the sofa, pressing a kiss on the back of Brendon’s head and looking at him coloring a picture. He was beyond stressed, he was a bit sad too but he didn’t want to put pressure on Brendon. However his little knew that something was off and after he finished to color the sky he pushed the color book away.

He faced his Daddy and cupped his face with a small smile, he rubbed his cheeks and Dallon smiled, closing his eyes and pressing a kiss on Brendon’s hand. Brendon kissed his chin and snuggled closer, he tapped his fingers on his skin and Dallon smiled a little, he pressed another kiss on his chin and moved closer and closer, until he was squished on his chest with Ronnie between them.

“How are you?” He murmured smiling, pecking his neck.

“I feel better now.” Dallon smiled and kissed his head. “You look so pretty today.” He said gently.

“Why, why are you sad Daddy?” Brendon mumbled squeezing his face a little.

“I’m not sad baby, just tired.”

“You need a nap!” Brendon said cheerfully, pushing Dallon down on the couch, he grabbed the blanket from the armrest. “Now, now we sleep.”

“It’s August, I don’t need a blanket.” Dallon said laughing, ruffling Brendon’s hair.

“But ‘ou need to be safe.” Brendon said in a whiny voice, laying the blanket on him with a pout.

“If you sleep with me, I’ll be safe.” He kissed his forehead and smiled, making Brendon blush and nod. “Have you finished to color your picture?” He asked holding him close, Brendon nodded while taking Ronnie, he pressed its head on Dallon’s mouth, looking at him with sleepy eyes. Dallon kissed the stuffed cat’s head and Brendon hummed happily.

Brendon slept and Dallon napped, they were pressed against each other and Brendon had tangled his legs with Dallon’s, trying to snuggle even closer, which was impossible. Ronnie was squeezed between them and Dallon wanted to adjust it since it was stuck under his hip, again, and it was hurting him. However Dallon stayed quiet and hugged Brendon closer and closer, he hid his nose in his hair and breathed in slowly, feeling his fruity shampoo tickle his nostrils.

Brendon whined and fussed when Dallon tried to move, he needed to use the restroom and then he had to work a bit more. He was glad to have Brendon with him, that little nap had made him feel relaxed and that was what he needed. Dallon kissed his cheek and Brendon hummed, he brushed his forehead and the little scrunched up his nose. Dallon smiled and walked away, he sighed and pressed another kiss on his cheek, smiling when Brendon held tightly his blanket.

Dallon went away for a couple of hours, he needed to work and he was doing a perfect job with Josh. He didn’t know if Brendon was still asleep but he couldn’t go and check on him, he was busy and he missed his little. He wanted to go back to him and kiss him and cuddle with him, he really wanted to spend the whole evening cuddling back at home but he still had to check few things. Sometimes he hated his bistros, they were always full of people and that meant that he had to pay attention to every small thing, and that made him waste time that he could spend with Brendon.

“Daddy?”

Dallon looked in front of him and smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“I’s colored ‘ou a picture.” He said smiling and biting his lower lip, chuckling. “It’s pretty I promise.” Brendon muttered stepping closer, waving at Josh before sitting down on Dallon’s lap.

Dallon kissed his forehead and combed his hair. “I don’t doubt it, honey-bee, but I’m a bit busy right now. Why don’t you show it to me when we go home?” he asked pressing a kiss on his shoulder.

“Why’s you busy?” He asked rubbing his eyes.

“Because I have awful papers to sign.” Brendon whined and kicked his feet with a sigh. “I know baby boy, but you need to let me finish this alright?”

“Can I stay here?” he asked pouting, knowing that Dallon couldn’t resist it.

“No prince, we both know that I wouldn’t finish anything if you were here.” He said pecking his cheek. “Listen, Tyler is here, you could play with him until I finish.”

Brendon smiled and jumped on his feet, he looked at Josh and then at his Daddy, pressing a kiss on his lips. “I’d like that very much.” He said nodding happily.

“Behave, alright?”

Brendon nodded and kissed him again. “I love ‘ou, Daddy.” He murmured hugging him tightly.

“I love you too, tiny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pals just one more chapter, I'm gonna cry


	23. Kisses

Without realizing it, a year passed and Brendon was attending his last school year. He was already tired of that bullshit but having Dallon with him helped a lot. They still lived together and that was probably the best thing in the world for Brendon, he felt loved and he felt appreciated, Dallon never failed to make him laugh after a rough school day. He was so glad to be his little and sometimes he forgot how life was without Dallon.

That morning Dallon had driven him to school, they had kissed in the in the car and Brendon had managed to leave a hickey on his jaw, making Dallon chuckle. Brendon had smiled when Dallon had pushed him away, saying that he couldn’t skip that day. Brendon was used to stay with Dallon during the weekend and during the holidays, it was hard to be away from his love, from his Daddy. He loved him a lot, they were happy and they were in love with each other, Brendon couldn’t ask for a better partner.

He was texting his Daddy during History, again, and this time Brendon was sure that Dallon was enjoying it as much as him. They were sending each other dumb pictures of their faces with Snapchat, Dallon knew that downloading that app on Brendon’s phone had been a mistake. They loved to make each other laugh whenever they weren’t together, and they never failed. Dallon loved how cutely Brendon would laugh, scrunching up his nose with a squeal.

Brendon wanted to go home, he wanted to jump in Dallon’s car and go back to the bistro, he would have lunch and then he would study a bit in Dallon’s office before going home. That was their routine, Brendon liked it a lot and he loved how Dallon would help him doing his homework when he was little. He was about to give finals since it was already May and Brendon was a bit scared, that meant that he spent a lot of time in his headspace, being stress-free and thoughtless.

The final period ended and Brendon ran out of the building as quick as he could, he didn’t pay attention to anyone and he jumped into Dallon’s car with a huge smile. He looked up at him and threw his arms around his neck, pressing a kiss on his lips before nuzzling his neck with a giggle. Dallon held him tightly and pressed a kiss on his forehead, rubbing his back and stroking his hair with a small laugh.

“How was your day, Bren?” He asked petting his hair.

“Good, but I missed you a lot. I want to have lunch, please.” He murmured biting his lower lip. He giggled and rubbed his eyes. “Wan’ SpaghettiOs.”

“Do you feel little?” Dallon asked rubbing his cheeks. Brendon shrugged and looked at him. “Do you want me to help you aging down?” He said pressing a kiss on his forehead, making Brendon blush and nod. “Alright, alright. Can you wait until we get to the bistro?” Brendon nodded eagerly and smiled, bucking himself up and looking at Dallon with shy eyes.

He sighed and looked outside, shaking his head and pressing his forehead on the window. Brendon yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, he was still tired from the night before since they had stayed up watching a movie on Netflix. He really loved it, he had enjoyed being able to cuddle up near Dallon with his nose pressed on his neck and their hands tangled together. He loved how gently Dallon would press his lips on his cheek whenever Brendon yawned.

Dallon drove quickly towards their house, he knew that Brendon needed to relax and he couldn’t let his little be stressed and sad, he couldn’t stand it and he was going to make Brendon feel good and loved, he would spoil the heck out of him and he would spend his day with him, taking care of his little boy. The bistro could wait.

Once he reached the parking lot he walked out of the car and opened Brendon’s door, he picked him up and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Brendon looked around and stared at him with a yawn, he shivered a little and snuggled closer. Dallon struggled a little with the door key but he managed to open the door without putting Brendon down. He carried him in the kitchen and sat him on the counter, kissing his head with a smile. He searched his purple pacifier in a drawer and gave it to his little, Brendon hummed around it and made grabby hands at him, whining when Dallon shook his head and started to look through the cabinets to find their lunch.

After ten minutes everything was settle down, Brendon was eating happily with Dr. Pepper on his lap. Dallon was cleaning the kitchen while sipping a cup of coffee, he had already had lunch and he wanted to be able to feed Brendon if he needed to. Brendon whimpered and let the spoon fell in the bowl, he kicked his feet a little and stared at the table, not wanting to ask for help even if he was hungry and he wanted, needed, to be aged down.

“C’mon baby, let me help.” Dallon murmured sitting down near him, he rubbed his back and took a spoonful from the bowl. “Open up.”

“I don’ need help, I’m a big boy.” Brendon mumbled trying to grab the bowl, but Dallon’s grip was solid. “Da-Dal please.”

“Open up, Beebo, we don’t want to get punished, do we?” Brendon shook his head and opened his mouth obediently. “There you go.”

After feeding him the whole bowl, Dallon picked him up and carried him in their bedroom. It was pretty late and Brendon needed his nap, his favorite t-shirt and Ronnie, and a lot of kisses, lots and lots. Brendon tangled his legs around Dallon’s waist and yawned loudly, he rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes with a sigh, sucking gently on his binky. He wanted to rest and he wanted to be held by his Daddy, he just needed him to take care of him like any other day.

Dallon left him on the bed and started to undress him slowly, Brendon looked down shyly and giggled when Dallon tickled his hips. He squirmed and kicked his legs a little, chuckling and squeaking, Dallon kissed his forehead and dressed him quickly, making him feel cozy in one of his old t-shirt. Brendon moved under the blanket and looked at Dallon with sleepy eyes, his Daddy put the pacifier in his mouth and Ronnie in his hands, Dr. Pepper jumped on the bed and stirred, he laid down near Brendon and started to purr loudly while Dallon crawled under the covers, pulling Brendon closer and pressing soft kisses all over his head.

He kissed every inch of his face and Brendon soon relaxed, slumping down on him and sucking quietly his binky, Dallon kissed his cheek again and again and Brendon drifted off, he pressed his nose in the crook of Dallon’s neck and mumbled sleepily, stirring and wrapping his whole body around him.

“What are you saying, prince?”

“I love you Daddy.”

“I love you, too.” He kissed his head and pressed his body closer to his own. “I love you a lot.”

Brendon smiled and looked at him, thinking about how lucky he had been to have him. Dallon was his Daddy and Brendon could never ask for someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hi pals. This is the last chapter of this amazing journey. I want to thank every single reader, thank you so much! I've loved to write this, it's been amazing.  
> Tomorrow I'll post a new story and I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> Thank you again, pals <3!
> 
> I made an Instagram account! Follow me if you want: aexthetic.brallon


End file.
